L'appel du destin
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Natsuki recevra un coup de téléphone qui changera sa vie. OOC
1. Chapitre 01 Ma sœur

**Avertissement**: A part que Mai hime appartient à Sunrise, il y aura du **drame, hurt/comfort, Angst **et le **langage est cru**.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 01 Ma sœur...<p>

* * *

><p>Le bruit de mon téléphone portable qui vibrait sur ma table de chevet me tire de mon sommeil, j'essayais de faire abstraction du son, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop tard, j'étais réveillée...bon je dirais plutôt que j'avais la tête dans le cul. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes paupières qui étaient lourdes par la fatigue, je me retournais sur le côté regardant mon radio réveille qui affichait en lumière aveuglante rouge 5:00 du matin. Je me mis à soupirer en voyant l'heure, pendant que je cherchais à tâtons l'objet de mon réveille sur ma table de chevet, tout en restant allongée paresseusement dans mon lit. Qui osait m'appeler à cette heure ? Grondais-je intérieurement.<p>

Ayant l'appareil en main, je regardais le nom du correspondant et je me mis à lâcher un juron. Ça ne me dit rien de bon cet appel.

''Quoi !'' Répondis-je d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue mais surtout en colère.

''Toujours aussi chaleureuse et amicale ma chère Natsuki. C'est triste pour toi, tu ne changeras jamais.'' Répondit une voix qui m'était désagréable ou plutôt que j'aurai préférée ne plus jamais entendre. De mauvaise humeur, j'enlevais la couette qui était au dessus de moi et je sortis de mon lit en m'asseyant au bord de celui-ci.

''La ferme ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Tellement de chose…Je ne devrais même pas poser la question car je m'en fous totalement. Vous êtes simplement folle. Rien de plus ou de moins. De plus, j'ai toujours été ainsi depuis de nombreuses années. Oh c'est vrai ! Vous n'étiez pas là pendant ce temps pour des raisons que vous connaissez déjà, et puis il est 5 heures du matin. Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez la vieille peau !'' Je frottais mes yeux tout en baillant de nouveau en regardant le sol avec le regard embrumé.

''Natsuki Kuga, comment oses-tu ! Fais plus attention à ton langage petite insolente ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec ta grande mère. Tu es toujours aussi grossière, mais quelle honte, tu ressembles de plus en plus à cette femme vulgaire qu'a engrossé mon pauvre petit garçon mais vu la mère que tu as eu, je suis à peine étonnée de ton caractère jeune fille. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour y remédier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.''

''Vous n'allez rien faire pour y remédier ! Et puis je vous rappel que cette femme vulgaire qui a été engrossé, c'est de ma mère dont vous parlez ! Donc si c'est pour l'insulter de tout les noms, je préfère raccrocher maintenant !''

''Tu n'as pas intérêt petite effrontée, tu me dois plus de respect. Je suis un membre de ta famille que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé.''

''Devoir plus de respect ? Membre de ma famille ? Vous m'avez élevée ? Waouh…je suis tellement choquée d'entendre autant de conneries en une seule fois. Oh, on joue maintenant les mamies gâteaux. Ça me fait rire que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais que dois-je entendre ? C'était très amusant comme blague. Bon, si c'est pour renforcer notre si exceptionnel lien grand mère/petite fille; trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et surtout j'en ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un comme **vous**.''

''Tu n'as pas du tout changé avec le temps toujours aussi insupportable et désagréable. Les claques se perdent vraiment de nos jours !''

''Allez-y ! Essayez pour voir ! Dorénavant, je n'ai plus peur de vous. Ça fait 6 ans que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles et je m'en porte parfaitement bien alors n'espérez pas que je vous appelle 'grand mère adorée', ça me rend malade de le dire.''

''Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu le fasses jeune fille, je voulais seulement te parler de ta sœur, c'est tout.'' Grogna la vielle femme.

''Nina a des problèmes ?'' Demandais-je inquiète.

''Non, je parlais de ton autre sœur, l'illégitime. Celle qui a déshonoré et souillé le nom de ma famille.''

''Mon autre sœur illégitime ?...De qui parlez vous ?...Oh...vous voulez parler...d'Alyssa...'' A cet instant, je sentais mon cœur se serrer brutalement à l'évocation de ce nom. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et surtout j'en recevais de la part de ma grand mère, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de terrible. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

''Oui c'est ça, l'autre, la mauvaise graine.'' Répondit en grognant la vieille femme alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas l'insulter et c'était difficile à son comportement.

''Ce n'est pas l'autre, ni une mauvaise graine ! Elle s'appelle Alyssa Kuga !'' Répondis-je énervée par le comportement de cette harpie. Ça me faisait rappeler la raison pour laquelle je haïssais cette sorcière.

''Pas la peine de jouer avec les mots.''

_''Vous…espèce d'abominable personne…je souhaiterais réellement que...arg !''_ Pensais-je en serrant des dents. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment de m'énerver, il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alyssa ?''

''Il y a une semaine, elle a eu un accident de voiture avec son mari.'' Répondit ma grand mère d'un ton neutre et sans aucune émotion, c'était comme si elle me disait l'heure.

Je me mis à digérer avec difficulté les informations que je venais d'apprendre. Ma sœur a eu un accident de voiture ? Elle avait un mari ? Mais depuis combien de temps ? Qui était cet homme ? Est-ce la raison principale pour laquelle elle est partie de la maison ? Probablement que non et j'en avais parfaitement conscience…

''Est-ce grave ?'' Demandais-je avec une certaine appréhension dans ma voix.

''Elle a été gravement blessée et elle se trouvait dans le coma. Quant à son mari, il est mort lorsqu'on l'a amené à l'hôpital.''

''Que...que s'est-il passé ?''

''Alyssa et son mari revenaient d'un mariage, ils ont perdu le contrôle de leur véhicule qui a percuté un arbre.''

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler, je passais nerveusement l'une d'elle dans ma chevelure cherchant à me ressaisir, puis je me rendis enfin compte de l'emploi du temps qu'avait employé la vieille femme.

''Se trouvait ? Elle s'en aie sortis ?'' Demandais-je avec une lueur d'espoir que je savais au fond de moi vaine mais je devais poser cette question, qu'importe la réponse qu'on allait me fournir.

''… Non, elle est décédée il y a quelques heures, elle a eu une hémorragie interne et les médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour la sauver.''

J'essayais de rester calme mais malheureusement des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de mon visage. Je serrais fortement mes poings, les rendant blanchâtres. Une rage incontrôlable s'empara de moi et consuma toute ma raison.

''Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenue avant c'est à dire avant qu'elle ne meurt ! Il a fallu qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde pour que vous daigniez me le dire. Ça m'étonne réellement que vous ayez pensé à me prévenir surtout une personne aussi égoïste de votre genre, qui se contrefiche totalement de sa famille et qui l'a fait tant souffrir en la détruisant sans remords. D'abord ma mère, moi et puis Alyssa.'' J'hurlais furieusement.

''Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me juges, comme si ton opinion avait la moindre importance pour moi. Et puis crois-tu réellement que j'ai voulus d'une famille pareille ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta mère et ta sœur me faisaient honte. Elles vivaient toutes les deux dans le péché, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus. On voit vraiment de qui tient cette blonde écervelée. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en ce moment en enfer. Elle a reproduit les mêmes erreurs que sa traînée de mère en souillant le nom des Kuga et j'espère que tu ne vas t'amouracher d'un vaurien comme la fait ta demi-sœur. Déjà que ton père nous a ramené une écervelée parce qu'il l'avait engrossé ! En plus on ne pouvait plus la virer cette sangsue. Et d'ailleurs, j'avais raison ! Elle est totalement stupide, elle ne savait même pas conduire correctement une voiture et on dirait que c'est génétique. Comme on dit: Telle mère, telle fille.''

''Allez vous faire voir la sorcière ! Elle n'a pas été engrossée ! C'était par amour qu'ils m'ont eu _enfin à ce qu'on m'a dis_, mais connaissez vous au moins le sens de ce mot ? Visiblement non ! Je vous interdis d'insulter ma famille ! Pour qui vous vous prenez juste parce que une vieille aigrie qui n'a pas de vie, vous octroyez le droit de juger celle des autres !'' Criais-je hors de moi.

''Oh ! Non mais quel langage ! C'est une honte ! Non c'est un blasphème !''

''Oh ça va, ne jouez pas ce pitoyable petit jeu avec moi ! Je pourrais dire la même chose, vous n'êtes pas blanc comme neige. Vous êtes une vieille harpie au cœur complètement desséché, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous en avez un. Et vous avez raison pour une chose, les chiens ne font pas des chats, votre fils tient réellement de vous par la manière dont il traite sa famille. C'est vrai qu'Alyssa et mère m'ont influencé et en bien car je suis libre maintenant, je n'ai plus à obéir à toutes vos volontés au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne suis plus votre marionnette ou petit soldat dont vous ordonnez de faire ceci ou cela. Je suis fière de leur ressembler plutôt qu'à vous ou à mon pathétique donneur de sperme.''

''Bon ça suffit petite effrontée ! Ton opinion ne m'a jamais intéressé et ça ne changera certainement pas aujourd'hui ! Surtout si c'est pour déblatérer encore des futilités comme toujours. Je t'ai appelé pour seulement te prévenir que l'enterrement se passera après demain, dans le même cimetière où est enterrée ta mère. Que tu viennes ou pas, ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. Au moins je n'aurais plus à te revoir. Je fais juste la commission.''

''Troooop généreux de votre part ! Surtout me prévenir la veille ! La conversation est finie n'est-ce pas ? Donc je n'ai plus à vous supporter plus longtemps ? Génial !'' Ne pouvant plus supporter cette conversion, j'en ai mis un terme en raccrochant au nez de mon interlocuteur dont j'ai pu entendre des insultes virulentes. Je jetais ensuite mon téléphone sur la table de chevet. Les deux mains sur ma tête, je regardais le sol puis je me décidais de me lever, je ne pouvais en aucune façon me rendormir dans l'état où j'étais.

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, en direction du lavabo. Je me rinçais abondamment mon visage sous l'eau clair cherchant à faire disparaître les signes de ma tristesse. Je regardais maintenant mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux étaient gonflés par la tristesse, rage, l'incompréhension et la souffrance. Je voulais détruire tout ce qui était en face de moi, crier tout mon désespoir, pleurer….mais je ne le pouvais plus le faire…. Les émotions étaient quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas exprimer sans utiliser la violence. Et c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire dans mon état.

J'avais un grand besoin d'aller faire un tour à moto, mais surtout je devais partir de chez moi dont l'atmosphère m'asphyxiait. Je me dirigeais vers ma penderie, et j'ai pris à l'intérieur de quoi me vêtir, un jean noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt tout simple. Puis j'avais mis ma combinaison de moto rouge et noir. Ayant fini de m'habiller, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée et j'attrapais mon trousseau de clé ainsi que mon casque.


	2. Chapitre 02 Mon passée

Chapitre 02 Mon passée...

* * *

><p>Sur ma Ducati, le cœur lourd; je parcourrais les environs de Nagoya. J'avais pensé que la douleur s'évaporerait un court moment. Mais j'avais tord. J'avais toujours mal, si mal, c'était affreux et insupportable. Pourquoi ces malheurs arrivaient-ils toujours ?<p>

Etait-ce le destin ? Ou un malheureux concours de circonstance ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse à mes tortueux questionnements.

Comment pouvais-je y répondre ? J'étais seulement un être humain comme les autres, je pouvais aussi mourir à n'importe quel moment. Peut être aujourd'hui sur cette route ? Ou demain d'un accident plus que banal ou domestique ? Ou un autre jour ? Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma vie.

C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle était si précieuse pour certains, et qu'ils en profitaient au maximum. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je m'en contrefichais de ma vie. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit un peu près normale et rien d'autre ne m'importait.

Je cherchais la vitesse pour me sortir de mes songes qui étaient en train de m'aliéner. J'étais même effrayée de perdre l'esprit un court instant et d'avoir un accident ou même d'en provoquer un. Cette peine dans mon cœur…j'étais idiote de penser qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Perdre de nouveau quelqu'un qui m'était cher, c'était devenu triste mais ça n'avait plus d'impact sur moi. J'ai toujours été seule à me débrouiller par moi-même sans l'aide de personne. C'était même devenue ma philosophie de vie. Je n'avais besoin de personne et vice-versa.

Pourtant ce n'était qu'une partie visible de l'iceberg, même si je ne connaissais pas très bien ma demi-sœur, elle faisait toujours partie de ma famille. Alors ça me touchait plus que je l'espérais.

Mais qu'était-ce qu'une famille ? Je ne pouvais exprimer correctement le sens précis de ce mot, qui m'était entièrement inconnu. Peut être quelqu'un qui à les mêmes gênes que les nôtres ? Ou une personne qui a vécue avec nous une partie de notre existence ? Mais pour moi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que ma grand-mère ne faisait pas partie de ma famille malgré notre lien plus qu'évident. Cette vipère était une totale étrangère pour moi, quelqu'un que je ferais tout pour éviter comme le pire des fléaux. Cependant j'étais certaine d'une chose, ma famille n'avait rien de conventionnelle.

Je regardais attentivement le cadran de vitesse de ma moto qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque instant, 80… 95…130…150 Km/h.

Je ressentais comme de l'adrénaline salvatrice à chaque accélération, puis je me mis à repenser à des moments que je croyais avoir perdu avec le temps. C'était ma rencontre avec ma grande sœur.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

J'avais 8 ans et ma sœur en avait 18. Alyssa et moi avons 10 ans de différence d'âge, car nous sommes des demi-sœurs. À l'époque où est née ma sœur, mes parents n'étaient pas ensemble, ma mère était tombée enceinte d'un garçon du nom de Sergay Wang, celui-ci était un militaire et il était en permission pour une journée à la Fuuka. Ma mère et lui se rencontrèrent lors d'une soirée bien arrosée et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, l'homme était reparti en mission à l'étranger, quant à Saeko, elle n'a plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles.

Les mois se sont écoulés rapidement et ma mère a eu la surprise de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte. D'abord sous le choque par cette soudaine révélation, elle décida tout de même de garder l'enfant et de l'élever seule contre l'avis de ses parents, qui l'ont jeté de la maison. Quelques années plus tard, elle rencontra mon père et ils se mirent officiellement ensemble comme un parfait petit couple. Cependant tout ne fut pas rose car ma grand mère était folle de rage lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de cette toute fraîche idylle.

Sa belle-mère n'avait jamais accepté leur relation, c'était même le contraire. Elle haïssait ma mère car elle ne voulait pas que cette femme pécheresse entre dans sa famille si parfaite. Ce qui dérangea la femme aigrie, c'était qu'une femme digne de ce nom devait avoir un enfant seulement lors d'un mariage. Mais surtout ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était que Saeko n'appartenait pas à famille fortunée. En plus elle avait l'audace d'emmener avec elle, une bâtarde qui n'avait pas le sang de son fils mais celui d'un simple d'esprit militaire coureur de jupon.

La harpie n'avait jamais accepté Alyssa comme sa petite fille et l'avait fait clairement ressentir auprès de ma mère et ma sœur qu'elles n'étaient pas les bienvenues, en leur montrant chaque jour son aversion et dégoût pour elles. Malgré cela, mon père qui était profondément amoureux adopta Alyssa et l'éleva comme si elle était de sa propre chair. Il se maria même avec ma mère quelque mois plus tard, ne pouvant imaginer sa vie sans ces deux personnes. Qu'importe si sa mère avait essayé tous les subterfuges possibles afin d'arrêter cette mascarade grotesque. Alors pour plus de tranquillité, ils se sont donc unis dans la simplicité, sans la présence de témoin ou famille.

Quelque temps après la naissance de ma petite sœur Nina, je vivais dans le manoir de ma grand mère, car mon géniteur nous avait laissé là bas après la mort de ma mère. C'était à cause d'un accident de voiture, un chauffard ivre avait percuté Saeko lorsqu'elle traversa un passage piéton. (Maintenant vous comprenez mieux mon aversion pour les voitures, je préfère de loin ma Ducati, ces véhicules à quatre roues sont une véritable malédiction et un véritable danger pour les femmes Kuga, d'abord ma mère et maintenant Alyssa.)

Après cette funeste tragédie, l'homme était si bouleversé et désespéré de cette perte, qu'il est parti de la maison en nous laissant la veille chez notre grand-mère. Sans nous dire un simple au revoir ou même quelque explication de son geste égoïste ou même par la suite de ses nouvelles. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais pas perdu un parent mais les deux. Cet homme n'était plus qu'un inconnu que je pourrais rencontrer dans la rue. Et rien d'autre.

Je ne savais pas à ce moment précis de mon enfance que j'avais une autre sœur. Je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois à la maison, c'était parfois vague mais je n'étais pas consciente de notre lien de parenté. De plus, étant très jeune à l'époque, je ne me rappelais pas d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune présence ou trace de son existence dans notre famille; que ce soit des photographies, vêtements ou des objets lui appartenant. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais était réelle, présente… Mais un jour, je la rencontrais de nouveau et ce ne fut pas dans des circonstances très réjouissantes.

-xox-

Ce fut un matin comme les autres et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'entendis une dispute éclater dans le bureau de ma grand mère. Intriguée, je me dirigeais où se passé le tumulte et je me mis à écouter à travers la porte car on pouvait entendre distinctement l'orageuse conversation.

''Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne plus remettre les pieds ici ! Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille, tu n'es plus ou devrais-je dire, tu n'as jamais été ma petite fille. Tu as renié ton nom lorsque tu t'es amouraché de ce vaurien décérébré du même genre que ton pathétique père.''

''Mon père n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Et puis le garçon que j'aime n'est pas un vaurien décérébré grand mère. Tu ne sais rien de lui. ''

''Et je souhaiterais que cela reste ainsi. Ne m'appelle pas grand mère, tu en as perdu le droit depuis longtemps, quand tu as déshonoré notre famille en étant avec ce genre de garçon alors que tu étais fiancée avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus respectable que lui. Franchement, quelle perte.''

''Vous voulez parler de ce John Smith ? Il a le double, non, le triple de mon âge ! Et puis j'avais seulement 16 ans ! Comment avez vous osé me donner en mariage à ce pervers pédophile ! Vous n'êtes pas ravie parce que j'ai contrecarré vos projets de fusion avec son entreprise. Ce mariage ne servait uniquement pour vos affaires et amasser plus d'argent. Vous voulez toujours plus d'argent comme si vous n'en aviez jamais assez. Et ce qui concerne mon bonheur ? Est-ce que vous y avez une seule fois pensée ? Oh mais c'est vrai, vous me détestez et vous me l'avez fait ressentir toutes ses horribles années et c'est certainement pour cette raison que vous m'avez envoyé en pension loin d'ici, car vous ne supportiez pas de me voir.''

''Non, j'ai cru que si je t'envoyais dans une respectable école, tu aurais pu être sauvée et remise dans le droit chemin de l'influence de ta catin de mère. Mais j'avais tord ma pauvre enfant, tu es aussi pervertie à la moelle qu'elle, et on ne peut plus rien faire pour ton salut. Et pourtant j'ai fait tout mon possible pour t'aider. Tu es condamnée à la damnation.''

''Vous êtes complètement folle, on dirait que ça ne s'améliore pas! Toujours cette incessante histoire ! Ma catin de mère ! Sauvée et remise dans le droit chemin ! Damnation ! Ça suffit! J'en ai marre d'être constamment insultée ! Tout comme entendre dire du mal de ma défunte mère ! Vous n'avez pas d'autre occupation dans votre déplorable vie ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas comment vous traitiez mon père et ma mère ? Il est parti de la maison car il ne supportait plus votre caractère abominable et par la même occasion il a abandonné sa famille. Quant à ma pauvre mère, vous n'avez jamais pu la supporter car elle ne convenait pas à vos exigences de bourgeoise sans cœur, qui ne pense qu'à son fric et qui crèvera sûrement toute seule avec.'' Hurla Alyssa. Sachiko Kuga irritée par cette effronterie lui donna une violente gifle faisant doubler en rougeur la joue de la blonde, qui n'hésita pas à tenir tête.

''Je te conseilles de t'en aller ou j'aurais l'obligation d'appeler la police.''

''Je veux voir mes sœurs ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les éloigner de moi ! Je vais faire appel à un avocat si vous m'y obligez. Et j'aurais légalement le droit de les voir et de les ramener avec moi s'il le faut. Et je n'hésiterais pas.'' Cria la blonde en frappant violemment du poing sur le bureau de ma grand mère.

''Et je te l'interdis de le faire, tu vas le regretter le restant de ta vie ! Elles ne sont pas tes sœurs et tu n'es pas ma véritable petite fille, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es juste une misérable erreur, le résultat d'un amour immoral. De plus tu n'as aucun droit ! La loi est avec moi. Je suis leur tutrice légale, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.'' Ricana t-elle sournoisement. ''Je dois l'avouer que j'aimerais te voir te débattre et finalement, je détruirais tout tes espoirs sans aucune hésitation. Alors va t-en ! Hors de ma vue le déchet ! je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un être comme toi !'' Gronda la mégère.

-xox-

La blonde les larmes aux yeux, s'en alla du bureau en claquant la porte. Je me mis à reculer paniquée quand elle m'aperçut dans le coin du mur. Je serrais effrayer dans mes bras une peluche de chien. Elle me sourit tendrement et s'approcha de moi en m'attrapant dans ses bras. J'étais surprise quand je l'ai vu pleurer. Pour cacher sa peine et regagner son calme, elle mit sa tâte au creux de mon cou. Puis reprenant un peu de courage, elle renifla doucement et se mit à sourire radieusement en m'observant.

''Hé, salut ma Natsuki.''

''Tu connais mon nom ?'' Dis-je hésitante en serrant plus fortement ma peluche contre moi.

''Oui bien sûr et cette peluche; c'est Duran.'' Montra du regard la blonde avec ses magnifiques yeux azure marine.

''Tu...tu connais aussi Duran ?'' Demandais-je timidement.

''Oui, ce petit gars m'appartenait quand j'étais enfant. Tu en as vraiment pris grand soin. Même s'il a perdu un œil.'' Ria t-elle doucement.

''Ce…ce n'est pas ma faute…je…'' Bégayais-je péniblement alors que les larmes brouillèrent ma vision.

''Chut…je le sais ma puce…c'était moi, je ne sais plus vraiment comment mais tu n'as rien fait de mal.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Oui. Je te le promet.'' Me rassura t-elle en me cajolant contre elle.

''Tu...tu es revenue me le reprendre ?'' Demandais-je inquiète, en serrant encore plus l'objet de manière protectrice, ce qui fit sourire l'adulte qui toucha avec délicatesse le contour de mon visage.

''Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est tout à toi petite sœur.''

''Petite sœur ?''

''Ah, oui c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Alyssa Kuga, ta grande sœur.''

''Grande...grande sœur...tu es ma sœur comme Nina ? Je ne le savais pas. Tu es si belle. Est-ce que je deviendrais comme toi lorsque je grandirai ?'' Demandais-je admirative, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

''Non, je veux dire, oui. Je suis ta sœur, et non tu ne deviendras pas comme moi. Tu seras certainement beaucoup plus belle. C'est incroyable tu lui ressembles tellement…'' Répondit la blonde en m'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'elle continua de nouveau à pleurer contre moi, elle commençait même à hoqueter.

''Elle ?''

''Notre mère…tu te rappelles d'elle ?''

''Je…non pas beaucoup…je suis désolée.''

''Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est sûrement la faute de cette sorcière. Toujours la même. Si c'était dans mes possibilités, je souhaiterais désespérément vous protéger Nina et toi-même de sa néfaste influence. Mais je suis trop faible…pardon…''

''…''

''Elle doit te faire vivre un enfer ? Tout comme moi. Est-ce qu'elle te punit, te frappe quand tu oses lui répondre ou rend ta vie misérable en disant continuellement que tu es pitoyable et stupide ?''

''Je…'' je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, je pensais que c'était mieux de ne faire confiance à personne et de reste élusive sur les bleus que je portais sur moi. Pourtant c'était étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était comme moi.

''Bien sûr qu'elle le fait cette pourriture de momie. Pourquoi je te questionne alors que je connais déjà la réponse. C'est absurde. Désolée Natsuki, je ne devrais pas utiliser ce genre de langage en ta présence.'' Je ne pouvais pas la contredire car les mots qu'elle prononçait étaient ce que je ressentais réellement.

''Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal à la joue parce que grand mère t'a donnée une gifle ?'' Je massais doucement de ma main tremblante la rougeur. La blonde prit celle-ci dans la sienne et l'embrassa gentiment.

''Non ne t'inquiètes pas...je n'ai pas mal, je pleure parce que je suis contente de voir ma mignonne petite sœur.'' A ces mots, je rougissais d'embarras.

''Je…je ne suis pas mignonne et petite.'' Ajoutais-je en faisant la moue.

''C'est vrai, tu es une adorable grande fille.'' Mes joues se mirent à redoubler de rougeur, par réflexe; je baissais ma tête pour cacher les marques évidentes de mon embarras, ce qui fit rire ma grande sœur.

''On doit pas se moquer des plus petits que soi ! C'est méchant !'' Vexée, je boudais de nouveau en croissant des bras.

''Si adorable !'' Je lui renvoyais un regard ennuyé et elle toussota légèrement. ''Non. Ce que je voulais dire…je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas mentir c'est impossible. Tu es si mignonne et adorable quand tu rougis ! Je ne peux pas y résister. J'ai terriblement envie de te dévorer, plus particulière ses petites joues toutes rouges et rondes. Telle des pommes bien juteuses.'' Me taquina t-elle en touchant celle-ci du bout des doigts.

''NOOOON ! Pitié ! J'en ai besoin. Et puis je ne suis pas comestible, et j'ai un goût désagréable. Tu pourrais avoir une indigestion ou des maux d'estomac.'' Rétorquais-je terrorisée cherchant n'importe laquelle excuse pour qu'elle ne mette pas en pratique sa remarque. Mais je pouvais voire qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour contenir ses rires.

''Tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?'' Questionnais-je déprimée.

''Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je suis convaincue que je ne serais pas la seule à penser tout cela. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai envie de te serrer pour toujours dans mes bras. En plus, tu sens si bon. Tu es une merveille !'' Je mis mon fidèle compagnon en peluche en face de mon visage pour cacher mes rougeurs grandissantes, ce qui fit de nouveau rire la blonde.

Soudainement la porte du bureau s'ouvra, et je vis apparaître ma grand mère folle de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère, elle avait l'air d'un démon. J'étais effrayée, ce que perçut ma grande sœur par les tremblements frénétiques et incontrôlés de mon corps. La vieille femme m'attrapa sans ménagement dans ses bras, en me faisant gémir de douleur.

''Comment oses-tu ! Dégage maintenant sale déchet !''

''Je-je…'' Bégaya ma demi-sœur qui tenta une dernière fois de me parler. Mais Sachiko l'en empêcha du regard et la blonde résignée, s'en alla sans se retourner vers moi pour me dire au revoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène avec mon père…au fond de moi, je savais que ce serait la dernière fois que je verrais Alyssa.

''Grande sœur !'' Hurlais-je désespérée alors qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte en sanglotant encore plus.

Ma grand mère me posa sur le sol et me donna une claque violente qui me fit tomber sur le sol puis elle m'avertit d'un ton ferme :

''Je t'interdis d'appeler cette vermine ta grande sœur ! Elle n'est rien de cela ! Et tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais d'elle !'' Aboya la vielle femme en colère.

''Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille.'' Répondais-je timidement.

''Elle est simplement de la mauvaise graine ! Va immédiatement dans ta chambre ! Tu es punis.''

''Mais...''

''Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu vas m'obéir ou je t'enferme dans la salle de punition toute la journée et tu n'auras pas de repas ce soir si tu continues dans cette voie !''

''Je te déteste !''Criais-je les larmes aux yeux.

''Je m'en contrefiche.'' Je m'étais précipitée à l'étage, en montant rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je sautais dans mon lit, me cachant sous mes couvertures. Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de fatigue.''

_Fin __flash-back_


	3. Chapitre 03 Notre rencontre

Chapitre 03 Notre rencontre...

* * *

><p>Depuis cette rencontre désastreuse avec ma grande sœur, qui s'avérait par la suite être la dernière. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles, et pourtant j'avais fait tout mon possible pour la retrouver mais ce fut sans résultat concluant. C'est comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre et avec le temps, c'était même triste que ce soit les seuls souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Et malheureusement; ils commencèrent à s'estomper lentement de jour en jour.<p>

Déprimant n'est-ce pas ? Telle est ma vie…

Même aujourd'hui, j'avais des difficultés à me remémorer les traits de son visage, sa voix. L'unique chose que je me rappelais, c'était la couleur or de ses cheveux et ses magnifiques yeux teintes azures. C'était le même problème pour mon autre sœur Nina, qui vivait de nouveau avec mon père.

Je pense que j'avais à peu près dix-sept ans lorsque je me suis enfuie du manoir de grand mère. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus revue. Elle doit probablement me détester de l'avoir laissé seule avec cette abominable femme. Mais je n'avais guère le choix. Je savais que c'était toujours rabâcher la même détestable excuse. C'était exactement les mêmes mots qu'avait prononcé mon géniteur afin de partir. Je lui ressemblais plus que je ne l'imaginais.

Je savais seulement que je ne pouvais continuer de vivre dans cet Enfer. C'était même un miracle que j'ai pu supporter cette épreuve durant neuf longues années, car sincèrement, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la raison à tout instant.

Je devais être constamment une fille modèle et parfaite sous tout rapport pour devenir l'héritière des industries Kuga (notre famille était très influente dans le milieu des produits de beauté, ma grand mère est la propriétaire d'une grande firme de cosmétique, elle est immensément connu au Japon et dans le monde entier), mais bien sûr toute chose à un prix ou plutôt sacrifice. Je n'avais pas l'autorisation de sortir à l'extérieur, seulement quand je devais aller en cour et j'avais un chauffeur attitré, qui surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes sous les ordres de la vieille harpie, pour pas que je puisse aller de droite à gauche. J'avais l'impression d'être une dangereuse prisonnière qu'on ne devait pas quitter un seul instant du regard.

Ma vie se résumait essentiellement à étudier les cours, à prendre des cours de piano, de danse classique et de prestance. Et cela a durée toute mon enfance. Je n'avais pas d'ami car je ne pouvais jamais sortir avec eux ou aller à leurs fêtes d'anniversaires. Ma grand mère disait que c'était des distractions inutiles et qu'ils pourraient m'influencer par le comportement immoral et de débauche. Car selon ses dires : ces jeunes sont des parias de la société, qui ne font que boire et s'amuser, et au final ils vivront aux crochets des autres. Mais surtout la vieille peau ne voulait pas que je devienne comme ma mère qui, comme elle le dit souvent: '' que cette stupide traînée s'était fait engrosser par je ne sais quel inconnu, par une même nuit de débauche à laquelle je voulais assister.'' Je ne supportais plus cette situation, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer, et c'est toujours d'actualité.

Pour en ajouter encore plus à mes malheurs; je n'avais pas le droit à la télévision, au téléphone portable, à la radio ou tout ce qu'avaient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui car c'est soi disant abrutissant. J'avais seulement accès à des livres ou encyclopédies, qu'avaient bien sûr été choisi par la vieille mégère. Et quand j'osais par maladresse lui dire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, elle m'enferma à double tour dans ma chambre et cela toute la journée.

Au fil des années, ma grand mère se montra de plus en plus dur avec moi car elle ne me supportait plus de me voir, surtout parce que je ressemblais chaque jour, de plus en plus à ma mère et selon elle, c'était de sa faute si son précieux fils est parti de la maison. J'avais décidé que moi aussi je devais m'en aller de cette prison et que je devais trouver mon indépendance en cherchant un travail et un appartement afin de vivre librement.

Je soupirais à ces souvenirs qui m'étaient toujours aussi désagréable à me remémorer et je regardais devant moi les panneaux d'indication m'indiquant la direction vers la Fuuka, c'était à dix heures de route d'où j'étais actuellement. Étant en direction du lieu de l'enterrement, je me disais qu'il valait mieux que j'y aille maintenant, j'appellerai plus tard mon employeur pour lui dire que je n'irais pas travailler pendant deux jours.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'étais à la Fuuka, cela faisait un certain temps que je n'étais pas revenue dans cette ville, la dernière fois c'était le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère. Elle était née ici, et ma sœur a décidé elle aussi d'être enterrée ici. Je ne savais pourquoi elle le souhaitait. Je ne voulais pas finir ici quand je mourrais. C'est glauque mais surtout morbide. Au pire je serais incinérée et plus de soucis. Je ne savais pas si son mari sera lui aussi enterré dans cet endroit. Probablement que non.<p>

Je me demandais à quoi il ressemble ou devrais-je dire plutôt à quoi il ressemblait. Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui demander ce genre de chose. A ma grand-mère ? Faut pas rêver. Tant pis, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

N'ayant nul part où dormir cette nuit, je me suis installée près d'une falaise au bord de la mer. Allongée sur ma moto, je contemplais attentivement le ciel nuageux en attendant que le temps passe. Mais ça n'allait pas aussi vite à ma convenance. Pourtant, j'ai pu me reposer bercée par le doux bruit des vagues.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fortement, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie. Je regardais le ciel qui était plus menaçant. Ma montre indiqua qu'il était 8 heures et demi du matin, il était temps pour moi d'aller acheter des fleurs pour ma mère et ma sœur, au fleuriste du coin.

Je ne savais pas exactement où trouver le magasin, alors je parcourrais les environs à pied, puis je vis enfin ce que je recherchais. Au magasin, j'observais les fleurs et j'ai pris quelque chose de simple; un bouquet d'iris blanc les fleurs préférées de ma mère et des œillets pour ma sœur. Ayant mes achats en main, je sortais de la boutique. Je remarquais à la devanture de celle-ci, une fille d'une grande beauté qui était accroupie près d'un pot d'orchidée, elle s'apprêtait à arracher les pétales de la fleur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment-là mais j'intervins.

''Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.'' Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires qu'elle arrache ou non cette foutue fleur.

L'inconnue se retourna vers moi et j'aperçus de magnifique mais inhabituel iris cramoisis, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure couleur ambre qui étaient en train de virevolter au contre sens du vent. Elle utilisa gracieusement sa main pour empêcher ses cheveux d'aller en face de son visage. Et la jeune fille se mit à m'observer avec surprise et colère. Oh merde ! Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà morte et enterrée.

''Ara, et en quoi cela concerne une parfaite inconnue ce que je fais ?'' Répondit-elle froidement. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres, c'est amusant…il n y'a pas à dire, cette fille me ressemblait beaucoup quand j'étais jeune. J'avoue que j'aurais agi de la même manière qu'elle si on s'était occupée de mes affaires, comme je venais de le faire avec elle. Non, je serais plus féroce et brutale. J'insulterais ou je cognerais la personne en question. Mais sa manière d'agir ou de parler me disait que ce n'était pas son cas. Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise habitude de ma part.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire !'' Me demanda t-elle furieuse, je pouvais voir des brasiers se former dans ses rubis. Elle est drôle et assez intéressante. Peu de personne me laisse une telle impression.

''Rien du tout, je te l'assure. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être autant sur tes gardes. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.''

''Contrairement à moi ?'' Me répondit-elle du tac au tac.

''Je n'ai jamais dit cela.'' Soupirais-je ne voyant pas le bout de cette conversation.

''Alors occupe toi de tes propres affaires !'' Oh si froide, j'essayais avec une grande difficulté de ne par rire à ses dépens, car je suis convaincue qu'elle va mal le prendre.

''C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ce que tu fais. Mais une chose est sûre, même si tu es en colère ou que tu as de la peine, tu ne dois pas abîmer cette pauvre fleur qui, je pense n'a pas pu te faire du mal. Et puis j'ai l'intime conviction que le fleuriste ne sera pas très content de voir ses fleurs sans pétales, tout comme ses clients.''

''Oui…tu as probablement raison…'' Je pouvais voir à cet instant des remords dans ses orbes rougeâtres mais elle le masqua aussitôt.

''Ce serait dommage de les détruire. En plus, cela doit certainement te passer au dessus de la tête mais j'adore les orchidées. Elles sont belles, non ?''

Elle me regarda d'un air perplexe quand je m'approchais à son niveau. Je contemplais l'objet de sa frustration. Et une idée brillante me traversa l'esprit. Je me relevais pour me diriger vers la boutique afin de voir le fleuriste. La châtaigne se mit aussitôt à paniquer quand l'homme regarda en sa direction et se mit à acquiescer. Elle avait pensée que je l'avais dénoncé au propriétaire du lieu. Mais lorsque j'arrivais seule, elle se calma un peu. J'ai pris le pot de fleur et je me mis à lui sourire en lui remettant les orchidées que j'avais spécialement achetées pour elle.

''C'est pour moi ?'' Me questionna t-elle intriguée alors que couleurs apparurent sur ses joues pales.

''Oui je suppose, surtout si je te les donnes.'' Je riais doucement par sa réaction si timide qui était totalement différente de sa précédente réaction méfiante. ''Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Les choyer affectueusement ou les jeter dans les ordures ? Ou si tu préfères tu peux continuer avec ce que tu as l'intention de faire depuis le début, c'est-à-dire arracher leurs pétales. C'est maintenant ton choix.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Pourquoi…quoi ?''

''Tu me donnes ces fleures ?''

''Bonne question et j'en ai pas la moindre idée.'' Avouais-je sincèrement.

''Tu es bizarre.'' Constata t-elle en souriant et c'était fois-ci il était sincère.

''C'est possible. On est pas parfait.''

''Je ne les mérite pas.''

''Je ne le sais pas. Ça dépendra de toi.''

''Je vais te rembourser le prix.'' Elle insista hâtivement en cherchant un portefeuille dans son sac à main. Je touchais doucement son avant bras, ce qui l'arrêta dans ses actions.

''Ne t'inquiète as pour cela. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas hors de prix comme une maison, voiture ou bijoux. Et maintenant ça t'appartient.''

''Kannin…na…'' murmura l'adolescente en serrant de manière protectrice le pot. Super, il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille plus les détruire. Mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver à l'avenir.

''Ce n'est rien.''

La beauté à la chevelure caramel fut prise au dépourvu et j'ai cru apercevoir un instant qu'elle était en train de rougir, peut être est-ce mon imagination ? Elle détourna la tête embarrassée par son comportement et se leva.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais aujourd'hui ? Je suis généreuse, bavarde, toute souriante en face d'une personne que je connais à peine. Généralement je n'ai pas ce comportement. J'ai perdu la tête, c'est probablement dû à mon manque de sommeil. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas vu mon côté obscur, et ma légendaire mauvaise humeur.

''Shizuru...'' Dit celle-ci en me faisant maintenant face avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me prit de court. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer sauvagement pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

''Quoi ?''

''Je m'appelle Shizuru.''

''D'accord.'' Quelle fille étrange. Au début elle aboyait furieusement prête à me mettre en charpie d'avoir été indiscrète. Après elle se met à me sourire poliment comme si rien d'important ne s'était produit, j'avais l'impression qu'on était devenu de proches amies. Elle est un peu bipolaire ou alors les cadeaux ça apaisent les gens.

''Et ton nom ?''

''Ah oui, Natsuki.''

''Na-tsu-ki, quel joli prénom.'' Lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom de cette manière, je sentais mes joues se réchauffer. Je cherchais nonchalamment à regarder sur le côté car j'étais totalement gênée. La fille aux iris cramoisis remarquant mon comportement se mit à rire mélodieusement et je la fusillais du regard mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle, est-ce que mon célèbre regard de la mort ne marche plus ?

''Ara Natsuki est vraiment adorable quand elle rougit.'' Quoi ?

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne rougis pas !'' A mon plus grand désespoir, je redoublais de rougeur. Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas une sorte de petit animal duveteux !

''Est-ce que Natsuki utilise ce genre de méthode pour draguer d'innocentes inconnues comme moi ?''

''Quoi ? Non ! Je ne te draguais pas !'' Hurlais-je rouge pivoine. Je ne la draguais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

''Je vois, je ne t'intéresse pas car je suis une mocheté.'' Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle va pleurer, je dois absolument faire quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Pense à quelque chose Natsuki ! Pense ! Mais je n'avais rien à l'esprit.

''Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es loin d'être moche, c'est même le contraire. Tu es radieuse malgré ta tristesse apparente et tes yeux sont incroyables, je n'avais jamais une telle couleur.'' Répondis-je en rougissant follement, réalisant finalement ce que je venais de dire.

''Intéressant à savoir. Vraiment.'' Ria t-elle en relevant ses mains montrant qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, elle l'a fait exprès pour que je puisse la complimenter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette fille ? Comment elle peut se comporter ainsi face à une inconnue ? Je ne devrais peut être pas dire ça, vu que je me suis occupée de ses affaires.

J'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone, c'était celui de la taquineuse qui y répondit, j'ai pu voir de la tristesse se dessiner sur son visage puis elle me regarda de nouveau lorsqu'elle finit son appel, qui je dois le dire était assez rapide.

''Natsuki est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?''

''Oui.''

''Est-ce que par hasard…tu habiterais dans le coin ?'' Me demanda t-elle hésitante.

''Non pourquoi ?''

''C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te revoir.'' Me répondit-elle tristement, ce qui me perturba. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait à ce point me revoir ?

''Tu habites où ?''

''Euh...Nagoya pourquoi ?''

''Ara, par simple curiosité et moi je viens de Kyoto.''

''Je comprends mieux l'accent.''

''Mou…_reniflement _mon accent est…_reniflement…_si affreux que ça.'' Pleura la châtaigne Oh non, espèce d'idiote ! Mais pourquoi tu fais sans cesse pleurer cette pauvre fille.

''Non je ne le voulais dire que manière péjorative, ça fait un charme.''

''Ara, ara mais quelle séductrice cette Na-tsu-ki. Je le savais, tu étais en train de flirter avec moi depuis le tout début.'' Ajouta la beauté aux rubis en me souriant.

''Quoi ! Non ! Encore avec ces remarques absurdes ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire que je ne te draguais pas !'' Criais-je écarlate me rendant compte que je me suis fait de nouveau piéger par ses sous-entendus, elle m'a facilement trompé avec son beau et innocent visage.

''... Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, je suis contente de t'avoir pu te rencontrer. J'espère que nous nous reverrons de nouveau Na-tsu-ki.'' Ajouta t-elle en me regardant avec une très grande tendresse, je rougissais de nouveau et elle se mit à me sourire chaleureusement. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de sourire auparavant surtout que c'était pour moi.

''Mais avant puis-je te demander une dernière chose ?'' Elle demanda poliment.

''Oui ?''

''Ton téléphone portable. Puis-je te l'emprunter un instant ?''

''Mais tu ne viens pas juste d'utiliser le tien ?'' Questionnais-je surprise.

''Oui mais j'en ai besoin pour quelque chose d'important…s'il te plaît Suki ?'' M'implora t-elle, j'ai pas rêvé, elle m'a appelé Suki ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je lui tendis mon téléphone. Ce n'est pas si elle allait me le voler ou appeler à l'international. Elle tapota sur les touches et me rendit aussitôt mon appareil.

La fille aux cheveux ambre me salua et s'en alla me laissant la contempler de dos, à ce moment là je secouais ma tête, me demandant pourquoi j'avais entamé cette discussion avec cette parfaite inconnue. Peut être que cette personne me faisait penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Triste, solitaire et qui ne montrait aucune émotion. Mon masque était celui de la froideur et il semblerait que le sien soi son sourire si parfait et même un peu trop.

J'étais étonnée quand je regardais à mon téléphone. Il y avait le numéro de la femme aux rubis. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes rires. Et elle osait me dire que je flirtais avec elle. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Peut être que j'imaginais des choses. Elle voulait seulement être mon amie. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Je regardais ma montre qui affichait 10 heures, il était temps pour moi d'aller au cimetière.

* * *

><p>Devant le portail du cimetière, j'étais à l'extérieur appuyée contre ma moto sous une pluie battante, je n'avais pas assisté à l'éloge funèbre dans l'église. Je me sentirais probablement mal à l'aise car j'y verrais sûrement des personnes que je connaissais pas mais surtout des personnes que je n'avais pas envie de voir.<p>

Je vis quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de personne qui avançait avec un cercueil. Ces personnes étaient toutes vêtues de noir et elles marchèrent en silence tout en pleurant dans leur mouchoir. J'ai pu reconnaître certaines d'entre elles, comme des oncles et tantes, et la vieille sorcière (ma grand mère pour ceux qui n'avait pas reconnu le surnom), et d'autres membres de ma famille. J'attendais toujours à l'extérieur car je ne voulais voir personne à ce moment même. Je voulais rendre hommage à ma sœur quand je serais seule. Et non entourée de personnes indésirables car je ne pourrais pas être sincère pour me recueillir, et j'avais besoin de cette solitude pour faire mon deuil. Je suis persuadée que certaines de ces personnes qui assisteront à l'enterrement penseront que je n'étais jamais venue voir ma sœur et ça m'importait peu leur opinion.

J'attendais encore plusieurs minutes, regardant le ciel qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus sombre et cendré. La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber dès lors. Un temps idéal pour ce genre d'événement. Je vis les endeuillés qui commencèrent à s'en aller un par un ou en groupe de plusieurs sous leur parapluie. J'enlevais enfin mon casque et pris les bouquets de fleurs. Je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur du cimetière, cherchant la pierre tombale de ma mère et j'y déposais les fleurs puis je priais un instant.

Je me relevais de la tombe et je vis derrière moi quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis de nombreuses années pourtant j'ai pu le reconnaître en un instant et j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir maintenant. J'avais peur de m'emporter devant lui ou d'agir de manière irrationnelle. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, pas tant qu'il était là.


	4. Chapitre 04 Notre lien

Chapitre 04 Notre lien...

* * *

><p>Je me relevais de la pierre tombale et je vis derrière moi à mon plus grand déplaisir, une personne que je n'avais plus revue depuis de nombreuses années. Pourtant j'ai pu le reconnaître en un instant et j'aurais souhaité ne pas le voir maintenant, j'avais peur de m'emporter devant lui ou d'agir de manière irrationnelle mais une chose est sûre, je ne pouvais pas rester ici.<p>

Toutefois, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'observer un instant et j'avais remarqué qu'avec le temps qu'il avait changé de l'image que j'avais de lui. Les traits de son visage étaient fatigués par des cernes et des rides qui étaient sans doute lié par son âge avancé, il avait maintenant des cheveux grisonnants au lieu de ses cheveux noirs. Pourquoi était-il là ? Bon j'en avais déjà une petite idée. Mais surtout pourquoi maintenant alors que j'avais fait avec la plus grande précaution possible mon retrait. Je n'étais pas assez prudente.

''Natsuki...oh mon Dieu...tu...je ne sais pas quoi dire…'' Dit celui-ci en me regardant avec une très grande attention.

''Alors continue…'' Riais-je froidement.

''Je…'' Je pouvais voir qu'il hésitait avant de formuler ses phrases.

''Désolée mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Alors soyez direct, que voulez vous ? Il vaudrait mieux me répondre maintenant pendant que j'ai encore la patiente de le faire sinon je m'en vais.'' Le coupais-je abruptement pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer sa phrase mais on dirait que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

''C'est incroyable. Tu ressembles tellement à Saeko quand elle était jeune; ses yeux verts, son visage et même la couleur bleue de ses cheveux.''

''Super ! Je suis heureuse de le savoir. En plus vous n'êtes pas le seul à me faire cette réflexion. C'est probablement parce que je suis **sa** fille que je lui ressemble autant. Et puis j'avais toujours cette apparence avant, c'est juste que vous l'aviez simplement oublié. Comme c'est malheureux. Je ne trouve pas les mots adéquats pour exprimer ma peine. Vous m'avez terriblement manqué, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Oh non c'est impossible pour moi te continuer encore plus longtemps cette comédie. Ça me rend malade.'' Ironisais-je en le fusillant du regard.

''Je n'ai pas oublié...tu es sa précieuse et magnifique fille...c'est vrai ...je ne peux pas le contester en te voyant. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, et je la mérite certainement.'' Me dit il en évitant mon regard enragé.

''Tu la mérite certainement ? Oh ça suffit, arrête de jouer le martyr. N'as-tu pas de meilleure excuse à me présenter, je suis déçue. J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait un petit effort car tu avais pas mal de temps pour y réflechir. Non ! Mais qui va croire un pareil mensonge ? Je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre.''

''Je comprends tes ressentiments, j'ai été maladroit. Est-ce que ça va ?'' S'enquit t-il en bégayant mal à l'aise.

''Tu oses réellement me poser cette stupide question ? Je suis dans un cimetière où ma mère et sœurs sont enterrées. Ca ne se voit pas particulièrement, mais je resplendis de joie. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois aussi égoïste. En fait je m'en doutais déjà. Ça vous intéresse réellement ou vous me le demandez par pure politesse ou peut être est-ce un moyen subtil de faire la conversation ?'' Répondis-je d'un ton glacial en regardant maintenant sur le côté tout en croisant mes bras. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire face mais mains se mirent à trembler de colère.

''Natsuki je suis désolé, j'ai agi comme un con, je sais que tu me hais.''

''Je peux pas dire le contraire donc qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?'' Grondais-je exaspérée par cette présence indésirable.

''Je voulais te parler et m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu par le passé. J'ai eu tort…''

''Pauvre petite chose…comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à la situation actuelle. Vous n'existez même plus pour moi, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un parfait inconnu que je pourrais par hasard rencontrer dans la rue. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Alors part la queue entre les jambes comme tu as l'habitude de faire ''

''Tu as raison mais-''

''Arrête avec toutes ses conneries ! J'en ai marre ! Je m'en contre fous de ce que tu veux. En ce qui concerne mon pardon c'est un peu trop tard... !... j'avais besoin de vous quand Nina et moi nous avions perdu maman et tu...bon sang ! Merde...vous vous êtes enfui comme un lâche de ses responsabilités, en nous laissant avec votre mégère de mère.'' Aboyais-je sur les nerfs.

''J'ai fait une erreur monumentale et je le savais déjà !''

''Et donc ? Tu veux que je t'en félicite ? Tu te moques de moi !''

''Non ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi butée. Laisse moi au moins m'expliquer.''

''Comment oses-tu me faire des reproches. Je pourrais te rétorquer de même ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert. Contrairement à ce que tu puisses l'imaginer.'' Grognais-je empreinte à la furie.

''Je veux seulement me justifier. Je n'ai pas pu rester avec vous car vous me rappeliez Saeko surtout toi Natsuki. Je ne pouvais plus supporter sa perte. C'était une phase horrible de ma vie, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu survivre indemne face à cette tragédie sans mettre un terme à ma propre existence.''

''Donc c'est entièrement ma faute si tu es parti de la maison ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Tu es exactement comme ta mère, une vraie pourriture qui rejette les erreurs continuellement sur les autres. C'était tellement plus facile que de se remettre en question. Déjà que cette folle ne me supportait pas parce que je ressemblais à ma mère, et maintenant c'est ton tour ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! Vous êtes une bande de dérangée !''

''Non ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire Natsuki, quand j'ai perdu ma femme, ta mère... j'étais malheureux, désespéré. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi ou de vous faire du mal à toi et Nina, alors j'ai préféré partir.''

''Et nous alors ? Est-ce que tu pensais qu'on vivrait dans le bonheur total après avoir perdu notre mère ? Qu'on pouvait l'oublier ? Ou qu'on pouvait tourner aussi facilement la page sur cette histoire comme si rien d'important ne s'était produit ? Non ! Certainement pas ! Donc depuis le début tu pensais à notre bonheur. Oh mais c'est tellement généreux de ta part, il ne fallait vraiment pas, mais quel père attentionné tu es, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Bon voilà t'as dit tout ce que tu voulais me dire, maintenant je dois y aller.'' Répondis-je énervée, j'allais partir mais mon géniteur se mit en face de moi m'empêchant de passer, je me mis à serrer des poings car j'avais une folle envie de lui donner un coup de poing sur son visage mais je ne peux faire ça ici, dans un cimetière, mais surtout près de la tombe de ma mère. Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle aimait mon père pour je ne sais quelle raison.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu me gênes, alors barre toi de là !''

''Natsuki attend... je veux juste savoir comme s'est passée ta vie, ce que tu deviens...et je te promets de te laisser tranquille après.'' Implora l'homme qui me regardait avec une grande détresse.

''Est-ce que ma vie t'intéresse véritablement ? Pourquoi ça m'étonne autant ? Oh mais je sais ! Ça fait 15 ans que tu n'as pas recherché à me revoir ! '' Ajoutais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

''Je comprends que tu réagisses ainsi. Mais je suis sincère, je veux réellement savoir ce que tu deviens à cause des années que je n'ai pas pu passer avec toi.''

''A cause de toi !''

''Je le sais…''

''Tu veux simplement te donner bonne conscience. D'accord, je vais exaucer ton précieux souhait. Je vais te faire un topo rapide de la vie que j'ai actuellement et celle que j'ai eue après que tu sois parti. Je vais faire court, je suis actuellement informaticienne, j'ai eu une augmentation il y a une semaine, et je vis dans un appartement dans le centre ville de Nagoya, il y a un parc à l'extérieur et j'ai aussi une moto.''

''C'est super, je suis heureux pour toi.'' Déclara l'homme le sourire aux lèvres ce qui me rendit malade.

''Ouais super, maintenant je vais te dire par où j'ai du passer pour arriver à cette vie idyllique. Tu connais probablement la raison de ma fuite du manoir de grand mère ? Parce qu'elle me traitait comme une moins que rien ou plutôt de la merde serait le terme le plus adéquat. Si je n'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, elle m'enfermait aussitôt dans ma chambre ou dans la salle des punitions sans que je puisse avoir un repas à midi ou le soir parfois même les deux. Elle me donnait des coups de règle aux doigts si mes exercices ou mes devoirs n'étaient pas corrects ou avaient des erreurs. Donc si j'avais une mauvaise réponse un coup de règle, deux mauvaises réponses, deux coups de règle et ainsi de suite. Les seuls endroits où je pouvais aller c'étaient ma chambre, les toilettes, la salle de bain et la cuisine, tu parles d'une vie. Je suis sûr que si elle pouvait le faire, la vieille folle m'aurait fait porter un bracelet électronique à ma cheville. Alors ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette prison, je me suis enfuie.''

''Je ne savais pas que ça irait aussi loin.''

''Vraiment ? Mais tu sais je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. Ce n'est que le début, ce n'est pas facile d'être libre, j'ai marché pendant des kilomètres et j'ai fait de l'auto-stop pour atteindre une grande ville. J'ai vécu un long moment dans la rue, plus d'un an je crois. J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurai jamais imaginé pouvoir faire dans ma vie. J'ai mendié, j'ai mangé le contenu des poubelles des restaurants et des supermarchés, je dormais sur des bancs publics ou dans des halls d'immeubles. J'avais peur à chaque instant de me faire tuer, agresser ou violer. J'ai commencé à voler les gens et dans des magasins pour pouvoir survivre ou me nourrir à ma faim. J'ai même dû...vendre mon corps...contre de l'argent pour pouvoir payer le loyer de mon appartement. Une vie de rêve n'est-ce pas ?''

''ARRETE ! Pitié.'' M'implora mon pitoyable père en me regardant avec pitié. J'ai cru à cet instant que j'allais le tuer. Comment osait-il me regarder de cette façon ! Alors que c'est une grande partie de sa faute si j'avais vécu cet enfer. Puis il tenta de s'en aller, alors je l'attrapais fermement par le poignet l'obligeant à écouter encore plus longtemps. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais vécu après qu'il soit parti et m'a obligé à me dévoiler, alors il allait devoir connaître toute la vérité. Qu'elle lui plaise ou non.

''Pourtant c'est toi qui voulait tout savoir ma vie. Oh mais peut être que ça te dérange d'avoir ce genre de fille, tu sais à l'époque j'étais très populaire auprès des femmes riches et d'un certain âge.''

''**ARRETE** ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !'' Cria l'homme en cherchant à s'en aller, alors je l'ai attrapé par le poignet le forçant à m'écouter plus longtemps, il voulait savoir comment était ma vie quand il est parti de la maison et bien il le saura dans les détails.

**''Pas question ! C'est plutôt à toi d'arrêter !** Car si je m'en rappelle bien, c'est toi qui voulais tout savoir ! Oh mais peut être ça te fait honte d'avoir une fille pareille. Tu sais à l'époque j'étais très populaire auprès de femme fortunée d'un certain age. Les petites jeunettes de mon genre les rendaient plus enthousiaste, elle se sentait rajeunir. Je dois l'avouer que certaines demandées des choses peu catholiques. Et dire que la plupart d'entres elles avaient une famille et des enfants.''

''C'est bon, j'en ai assez !''

''Moi aussi ! Je crois que je suis la Kuga qui est la traînée et la souillon de la famille. Ma mère et ma sœur ne sont jamais allées aussi loin que moi. Et si grand mère le savait, elle en mourrait de honte ou d'une crise cardiaque. Oh mais c'est une bonne idée ça, je devrais peut être lui dire.''

''Natsuki je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Si ta mère était présente, alors elle ne me pardonnerait jamais de ta déchéance, de ce que je t'ai fait subir.''

''Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en veux pas de tes excuses ou de ta pitié !'' Hurlais-je, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation et je devais m'en aller. C'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas le voir, je lui avais raconté toutes ses choses difficiles que je ne voulais à aucun prétexte avouer.

* * *

><p>Je me dirigeais maintenant vers la pierre tombale de ma sœur toujours sur les nerfs, et je fus surprise de voir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un près de la tombe. C'était une fille même si je n'arrivais pas à discerner clairement son apparence. Elle était accroupie sur le sol et portait un parapluie cachant la moitié de son corps. Je restais plantée sur place, ne sachant que faire. J'avais cru qu'ils étaient tous partis mais il semblerait que je me sois encore trompée. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, pas dans l'était où j'étais. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand je vis mon géniteur arriver vers moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir de nouveau surtout après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques instants. Je ne voulais pas provoquer un scandale.<p>

''Natsuki...s'il te plaît nous en n'avons pas encore terminé. Nous devons en discuter plus longuement dans le calme.'' Dit mon paternel qui s'était mis en face de moi.

''Putain ! Fous moi la paix ! Tu m'avais promis que tu allais me laisser tranquille si je te racontais ma vie alors pour une fois, fait pour une fois ce que tu as promis.'' Dis-je en jetant un regard noir en sa direction ''Je crois qu'il vaux mieux que je revienne plus tard.''

''Attend Natsuki...'' Insista l'homme.

J'allais partir quand je sentis une main me retenir par la manche de ma chemise. Surprise, je me retournais immédiatement et vis que était la fille au parapluie.

''Natsuki '' Dit celle-ci tendrement avec un faible sourire qui était forcé.

''Shi...Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demandais-je surprise par sa présence ici en ces lieux, et je réalisais ensuite pourquoi elle avait cet air affligé au fleuriste.

''Tu connais cette fille ?'' Me questionna mon géniteur mais je ne fis pas attention à lui et je regardais dans les yeux rubis de la brunette. Nous nous contemplons pendant plusieurs secondes sans se dire un mot.

''Ara, on dirait qu'on est destinée à se rencontrer Na-tsu-ki ?''

''Il semblerait, est-ce que tu connaissais Alyssa ?''

Quand je prononçais le nom de ma sœur, j'ai pu lire dans le regard de la fille aux cheveux ambrés une grande tristesse qui me brisa le cœur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris sur le moment. Mais je m'approchais d'elle et je l'enveloppais dans mes bras. J'avais cette impression en moi qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de ce geste réconfortant et je pense que ce fut aussi mon cas. La châtaigne prise de court fit tomber son parapluie sur le sol inondé et spongieux. J'ai pu sentir qu'elle commençait à décontracter son corps à mon contact, qui était il y a quelque instant extrêmement tendu. Ensuite, elle laissa ses émotions enfouies s'extérioriser dans mes bras. Je la serrais plus fortement contre moi quand je la sentais trembler nerveusement puis je fermais les yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel, l'eau de la pluie ruisselait tout le long de mon visage se mêlant à mes larmes. J'attendais patiemment que la fille aux cramoisis regagne son calme avant de la relâcher.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes après, elle s'éloigna de moi et s'essuya ses larmes tout en s'excusant de son comportement. Mais je l'en empêchais car ce n'était pas grave. Je lui disais que ressentir de la peine ou du chagrin c'est qui nous rendait humain. Nous nous regardions mal à l'aise car on ne savait que dire. Je remarquais que d'autres personnes nous rejoignîmes, moi qui voulais rester seule pour pouvoir me recueillir, ce fut peine perdue.<p>

''Shizuru.'' Interpella une fille aux cheveux courts et de couleur bleu ciel qui vient à sa rencontre.

''Miyu !'' Répondit la concernée vers son interlocutrice.

''Shizuru vous ne devriez pas rester dehors par un temps pareil.'' La fille aux cheveux bleu ciel lui apporta son parapluie qui était sur le sol. La beauté à la cascade miel voulait par gentillesse le partager avec moi, mais j'avais poliment refusé son offre. Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers son amie.

''Ara, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Enfin si je peux vraiment l'être à un moment pareil. Je voulais seulement rester un peu seule, c'est tout.''

''Mais j'ai promis à Alyssa de vous protégez, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il vous arrivez quelque chose.'' Je regardais silencieusement les deux protagonistes discuter, cette fille aux cheveux ambres devait probablement connaître ma sœur, c'était peut être une de ses amis ou quelqu'un de son entourage proche comme cette Miyu. Cependant elle paraissait très jeune.

Pendant que les jeunes filles continuait de parler de ce qui les concernaient. Je me dirigeais vers la tombe de ma sœur et j'y déposais des œillets. Une larme longea le long de ma joue que j'essuyais immédiatement. Je m'étais promise de ne plus pleurer car si je commençais ainsi, je redoutais de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais déjà vécu cette semblable situation auparavant lorsque ma mère est morte et je ne voulais plus revivre ce tourment. Je me relevais de la tombe puis je remarquais que l'on m'observais. La fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de moi.

''Enchantée de vous rencontrer Natsuki, Alyssa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.''

''Vous me connaissez ? Mais... qui êtes vous ?'' Questionnais-je sur mes gardes.

''Désolée j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Miyu Greer. Je suis…enfin…je voulais dire, j'étais la meilleure amie d'Alyssa.'' La dite demanda à Shizuru de la rejoindre.

''Et je vous présente Shizuru Fujino Kuga.''

''Ku...Kuga ?'' Bégayais-je interloquée, elle a le même nom que moi ? Mais qui était cette mystérieuse fille ? Ce n'est pas une autre de mes demi-sœurs cachées j'espère, car il y en a de plus en plus. Mais surtout je la plaignais de se retrouver dans notre famille de malade.

''Shizuru est votre nièce, c'est la fille unique de Alyssa Kuga et de Kento Fujino.''

''Quoi !''


	5. Chapitre 05 Son passée

Chapitre 05 Son passée...

* * *

><p>''Shizuru est votre nièce, c'est la fille d'Alyssa Kuga et de Kento Fujino.''<p>

''Quoi !'' Nous répondions en cœur la châtaigne et moi même. Surprise, je l'examinais dans les moindres détailles, tout comme elle le faisait avec moi. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un seul instant que cette adolescente, en face de moi fut la fille de ma demi-sœur. Elle ne lui ressemblait en rien, que ce soit ses yeux, sa couleur de cheveux ou même son visage. Elle devait probablement tenir de son père.

''Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à ma mère, elle a les cheveux bleus et les yeux verts.'' Commenta Fujino en me scrutant avec intensité. Elle visiblement pas vu son propre reflet dans le miroir pour me faire cette remarque peu pertinente.

''Je pourrais dire de même, tu n'es pas le portrait de ma sœur, tu n'es pas une blonde aux yeux bleus !'' Non mais vraiment et c'est elle qui ose me dire ça !

''Tu as parfaitement raison. Ça aurait du gâchis si tu n'avais pas une bonne vue car ils sont extrêmement beaux.'' Dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Comment osait-elle me dire ça cette sale gosse! Elle se moque de moi comme à son habitude. Ma colère se dissipa lentement et je devenais mal à l'aise par la manière dont elle me regardait. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées mais j'avais cette étrange impression que qu'elle me dévorait avidement du regard. Je suis paranoïaque ... J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir ou de sortir de ce morbide endroit.

''Hum... tu as quel âge ?'' Demandais-je à la fille aux cheveux caramel.

''Ara tu sais ma chère amie, c'est assez indiscret de demander l'âge d'une femme, mais peut être que tu réellement intéressais par moi Na-tsu-ki ? Je suis flattée.'' Je rougisais un peu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille? Je me demandais pourquoi elle aimait à ce point me taquiner et tout ses discours étaient si ambiguës. Etait-ce un jeu ? Probablement, et j'ai perdu à de nombreuses reprises. Oh quelle galère, je veux sincèrement rentrer chez moi ...

''Non ! J'ai simplement posé une question des plus conventionnelle. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée.'' Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais à ce point me justifier, c'est juste une question normale, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais quelque chose de scandaleux ou honteux, comme par exemple son poids ou son tour de poitrine et je ne le ferais jamais ! Je suis devenue une perverse à cause de ses sous-entendues !

''J'ai 17 ans et toi ?''

_''Ma sœur avait 33 ans, Shizuru a 17 ans aujourd'hui donc Alyssa avait 16 ans lorsqu'elle a eu Shizuru soit deux ans après que soit revenue dans la maison de grand mère. Est-ce pour cette raison que la vieille sorcière l'a jeté de la maison ?'' Pensais-je profondément perdue dans mes calculs._

''Natsuki ?'' Répéta ma nièce aux rubis, en faisant un mouvement de sa main afin de me faire sortir de mes songes.

''Quoi ?''

''J'ai demandé ton âge. Il est légitime que je la connaisse car je t'ai déjà donné le mien.''

''Euh…oui tu as raison. J'ai 23 ans.''

''Ara tu es très jeune, nous avons seulement six ans de différence d'âge, c'est fantastique.'' Dit-elle joyeusement en frappant dans ses mains tout en me regardant avec une grande tendresse. Je l'observais sceptique, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je vis ma nièce me fixer intensément du regard tout en me souriant chaleureusement, ce qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens. Et je devenais par mon plus grand malheur écarlate, ce qui fit rire Shizuru. Et tout ceux qui étaient présent à ce moment là nous regardaient avec étonnement et je redoublais de rougeur.

''Il n'y a rien à voir ! Alors regardez ailleurs !''Grondais-je irritée, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand ma chieuse de grand mère qui venait subitement d'arriver, m'interpella à sa manière.

''Natsuki Kuga ! Reviens ici immédiatement petite effrontée ! Nous devons parler. MAINTENANT !'' Aboya la voix désagréable.

''Oh même pas en rêve la sorcière ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment, nous pourrons peut être à votre enterrement ?''

''Comment oses-tu me répondre ainsi jeune fille.''

''Je ne sais, probablement parce que c'est si naturel. Vous préférez peut être que je vous nomme la sorcière, la mégère, la harpie, la folle ou la cinglée ? Vous savez j'ai beaucoup d'autres noms en tête mais je n'aime mieux pas les dire à haute voix car il y a des personnes qui nous entourent et ils seront sans doute choquer.''

''Je vais te mater à la dure si tu continues à agir dans cette voie !''

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez me courir après avec votre canne et me frapper avec ? Oooh, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir cela, je vais assister à un beau spectacle. Surtout si vous me poursuivez derrière ma moto.''

''Tu ressembles de plus en plus à l'autre blonde écervelée, quelle honte. C'est génétique ce comportement de vermine. Vous vous valez bien l'une et l'autre. Pas l'une pour rattraper l'autre.''

''Mais je vous emmerde ! Comment osez vous dire ça à un moment pareil surtout près de la tombe de ma sœur ? Mais surtout pourquoi on n'assiste pas à vos funérailles ? Tout le monde serait ravis de voir une vipère comme vous rendre l'âme !'' Grondais-je hors de moi.

''Oh mais comment oses-tu dire ce genre de chose !... mais quelle honte... surveille un peu ton langage espèce de malotrue ou je te laves la bouche avec du savon !''

''Allez-y; essayez toujours vieille folle si vous le pouvez. Si vous tentez quelque chose de stupide contre moi alors ce sera moi qui vous ferez bouffer du savon !'' Terminais-je lorsque j'entendis les murmures des personnes présentes qui furent la plupart consternés par mon comportement et langage. Qu'ils aillent se faire****** ''Oi vous avez un problème !'' Hurlais-je en jetant mon fameux regard assassin, ils se turent en un instant. Super ! On dirait que mon regard tueur marche toujours. Cependant il y'avait une exception en la personne de Shizuru, qui n'arrêtait pas de me sourire depuis le début et j'avoue que c'était très étrange.

''Natsuki nous devons aller voir l'avocat d'Alyssa, il semblerait qu'elle aie fait un testament et que tu en fasses partie.'' Rajouta mon paternel, en essayant de retenir sa mère de jeter sa canne sur moi et de me courir après.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On se connaissait à peine et je l'ai seulement vu une seule fois et j'avais à peine huit ans, j'aurai cru qu'elle m'aurait oublié avec le temps.''

''Non; elle ne vous a jamais oublié même si vous ne la voyez que très rarement, elle me parlait souvent de vous et de Nina.'' Souligna Greer.

''C'est à quelle heure cette lecture testamentaire ?''

''Dans une heure.'' Dit mon père en observant sa montre.

''D'accord; je serais présente à l'heure. Mais je dois d'abord aller faire un petit tour.''

''Petite insolente tu as intérêt à revenir ici !'' Beugla la mégère mais je ne faisais plus attention à elle.

Je me mis à secouer mes cheveux qui étaient trempés par la pluie, en me dirigeant vers mon deux roues. J'allais m'installer et mettre mon casque, quand tout d'un coup j'ai vu ma nièce qui était en train de courir en ma direction.

''Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demandais-je surprise de la voir ici.

''Ara je voudrais... enfin si c'est possible... pourrais-je…avec toi...'' Bégayât-elle avec une nuance de rose qui recouvra son beau visage.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, je lui tendis mon casque et l'invita à s'installer derrière moi. La brunette me sourit enthousiaste et s'installa près de moi, tout en se blottissant contre mon dos. Je démarrais ma ducati et je me mis à réfléchir sur la route. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'agissais de cette manière avec elle. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de sociable, ce qui me dérangeait le plus était que je la connaissais à peine, visiblement je ne me comportais pas comme si elle était une simple inconnue. Je lui ai acheté des orchidées, je l'ai réconforté quand elle avait besoin au cimetière. Et maintenant, je l'ai invité à faire un tour sur une moto avec moi alors que je n'ai jamais laissé quiconque se placer derrière moi. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est la fille de ma sœur ? Et je voulais en savoir plus à propos de Alyssa. Et sa fille était la personne parfaite pour cette tâche ?

* * *

><p>Nous nous sommes arrêtés vers une falaise qui surplombait la mer, c'était l'endroit où j'ai passé la nuit. Je garai mon véhicule et j'attendais que l'adolescente enlève son casque et descende de la moto puis je la rejoins quelques minutes plus tard. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et je m'approchais près de la falaise en compagnie de la fille d'Alyssa qui était à présent à mes côtés. Je me mis à observer l'horizon, le vent soufflait fort, faisant virevolter de manières débraillées mes cheveux.<p>

''Ara, c'est un endroit vraiment parfait et romantique pour notre premier rendez vous Na-tsu-ki...''

''QUOI ! Tu es complètement folle ! Ce n'est pas un rendez vous !'' Répondis-je écarlate.

''Alors si tu préfères l'appeler un romantique tête à tête privé sous un beau arc en ciel, cela me convint tout aussi bien. Je suis si chanceuse par tant d'égard.''

''Ce n'est pas non plus un tête à tête ! Ne change pas la situation à ton avantage ! C'est Toi qui a voulu m'accompagner et pas moi !'' Ajoutais-je en aboyant.

''Ikezu !''

''Je suis désolée…_sale petite teigne.''_

''Natsuki est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougit, je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir ainsi.'' A ce moment là comme tout le monde le sait, je redoublais de rougeur. Ai-je une mystérieuse maladie ou quelque chose de bizarre et grave m'est arrivée sans j'en prenne conscience ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir !

Je vis Fujino Kuga regarder le ciel poussant un long soupir puis elle me regarda avec un sourire rayonnant, toutefois il était tellement faux.

''Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant d'être heureuse ou de sourire en ma présence. Je sais que tu es triste, et c'est parfaitement normal.''

''Ara, Natsuki veux que je pleure ? Tu veux briser mon pauvre petit cœur ?''

''Quoi ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et puis je ne veux pas briser ton cœur ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas à te forcer à paraître heureuse en face de moi. Je vois que tu es triste surtout à cause de ton faux sourire.''

Elle me regarda incrédule un court instant même si elle effaça immédiatement cet étonnement sur son visage.

Pendant un moment elle me regarda mal à l'aise même si elle a essayé de rapidement effacer son étonnement, mais il était trop tard. Je l'avais perçu à jour.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Dit-elle nonchalamment en regardant la mer, cherchant à éviter mon regard. Je soupirais lasse de son entêtement.

''Tu peux tromper les autres mais je connais ce visage, cette façade. Tu veux te montrer forte pour pas que l'on s'inquiète pour toi. C'est généreux voir admirable de ta part mais en réalité tu es malheureuse. Tu sais, tu peux te comporter de manière égoïste de temps en temps en partageant ta douleur.'' Ajoutais-je en me grattant nerveusement la nuque.

''Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.''

''...Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, elle a été fauché par un chauffeur ivre et mon père nous a abandonnée ma soeur et moi à ce moment là. Donc je sais parfaitement ce que tu as vécu en perdant tes deux parents. Je ne savais pas que ma mère allait disparaître si brusquement. Et je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir et j'ai encore mal aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours gardé enfoui en moi ces sentiments et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je l'ai finalement réalisé aujourd'hui. Et on dirait que tu fais la même chose que moi. J'ai toujours était seule pendant cette période noire, mais cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas seule comme je l'ai été, car si tu as besoin que quelqu'un soit à tes côtés alors je serai là.''

Shizuru commença à effleurer mes doigts puis à les entremêler dans les siennes, tout en serrant fortement ma main pour contrôler ses frissons incontrôlés de son corps. Je tentais de rester calme et sereine, mais je me sentais nerveuse d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

''Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas rencontrée auparavant ?'' Murmura doucement ma nièce dont j'avais entendu toutes les paroles malgré qu'elles paraissent lointaines.

''Je ne sais pas, j'ai pourtant essayé à de nombreuses reprises de contacter ta mère ou de trouver des personnes qui lui était liés mais sans aucun résultat concluant.''

''Non, je ne voulais pas dire de cette manière.'' Soupira t-elle fortement.

''Alors que voulais-tu dire ?'' Demandais-je perplexe car je reconnaissais que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

''Non ce n'est rien...oublie…''

''...''

''Dis Natsuki, est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ?'' Je me mis à la regarder incrédule me demandant pourquoi elle me posait ce genre de chose, surtout à un moment pareil. J'aurai imaginé qu'elle me demanderait plus la signification de la mort, s'il y'avait un Paradis ou un Enfer, ce genre de choses plus logique et cependant difficile à répondre.

''Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?''

''C'est ainsi que ce sont rencontrés mes parents, par un coup de foudre.''

''Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?'' Demandais-je intéressée, car je savais rien de la vie amoureuse de ma demi-sœur. J'admettais que je voulais tout savoir.

Je sentis que la fille aux cheveux ambre se serrait contre moi, en mettant son autre main autour de mon bras et elle a mis ensuite sa tête au niveau de mon épaule toujours en me tenant fortement la main. Je me crispais encore plus, mais j'essayais de mettre de côté cette gêne pour le bien de cette fille.

''Ma mère avait 15 ans et mon père Kento Fujino était dans la même classe qu'elle. Au début c'était mon père qui s'est déclaré à elle en lui disant qu'il a eu le coup de foudre en la voyant mais elle ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. Elle était assez froide et distante avec lui mais à force de le côtoyer, elle se rapprocha de lui et elle tomba amoureuse. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué auparavant qu'elle était elle aussi tombée amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'avait raconté lorsqu'elle me parla de leur première rencontre, mais elle ne lui avait jamais avoué car elle était timide. Mais je suis convaincue que mon père le savait depuis le début que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. A l'époque, elle ne voulait aimer personne car elle ne croyait pas en ce sentiment, mais mon père à tout fait pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Avec persévérance il a réussi à briser sa barrière. Et puis ils se sont mis ensemble, et un an plus tard elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'elle était déjà fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que c'était un homme d'affaire qui travaillait en collaboration étroite avec mon arrière grand mère. Mais celle-ci ayant appris l'état de ma mère, alors elle a voulu qu'elle avorte ou qu'elle me donne naissance afin qu'elle puisse ensuite m'abandonner à un orphelinat ou que je me fasse adopter par une famille d'accueil. Ainsi elle serait libre de se marier avec son futur époux. Mon arrière grand mère ne voulait que ma mère soit avec mon père, car il ne venait pas d'un milieu aisé. Mon grand père paternel n'était qu'un simple ouvrier quant à ma grand mère était une simple couturière.''

À cet instant même, je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté ma salive. Je ne savais pas que ça avait été aussi loin. Cette vieille harpie déjà que je ne l'appréciais pas, je la détestais encore plus maintenant, toujours à pourrir la vie des autres. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'était que ma nièce savait tout cela et n'en paraissait pas affectée ou alors elle le cachait très bien. Vraiment, les femmes de la famille Kuga sont maudites en ce qui concerne l'amour et leur mort.

''…Mais mon père n'a pas accepté cette situation et il a demandé en mariage ma mère. Ensuite ils se sont enfuis ensemble de l'internat où ils étudiaient car mon arrière grand mère voulait ramener de force ma mère à la maison et l'enfermer en attendant son mariage.'' Continua la beauté aux yeux sangs en inspirant profondément pour s redonner du courage à la continuité de son récit.

''…'' Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cet instant, on se croirait dans un film et pourtant ce n'était visiblement pas le cas...

''Tu sais...j'aurai dû mourir avec mes parents.'' Ajouta tristement ma nièce.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ?'' Répondis-je surprise.

''Je devais les accompagner au mariage mais je n'ai pas voulu y aller. Je voulais absolument aller à une fête avec des amis qui était par ailleurs nulle et pour cela je me suis disputée avec eux. C'est pour cela que je ne les ai pas accompagné. Ils doivent certainement me haïr. Je le comprends parfaitement. Je me sens tellement coupable, j'aurai dû être avec mes parents lorsqu'ils ont eu cet accident de voiture, et mourir avec eux."

''NON ! Tu n'as pas à être coupable, ce n'est pas ta faute. Toutes les adolescentes font un moment ou un autre leurs crises. Alors ne dis pas que tu mérites de mourir, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est même le contraire tu dois chérir cette chance d'être parmi les vivants. Puis je suis convaincue qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils t'aiment où qu'ils soient, et seront heureux de voir grandir et que tu vives au maximum ta vie.'' Ajoutais-je en en retournant vers moi l'adolescente à la cascade ambrée tout en la forçant à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle m'observa un instant et son visage devient de plus en plus rouge.

''Ara tu as raison, je suis heureuse d'être sur cette terre car je suis en mesure de te rencontrer. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pu m'offrir mes parents.'' J'étais complètement tétanisée, je ne m'attendais pas à de tels mots de sa part et je me mis à regarder le ciel, ne pouvant contrôler le rougissement de mon embarras.

''Euh...merci...je suis aussi contente d'avoir rencontré mon adolescente de nièce.''

''Ara tati Natsuki, tu me considères comme une adolescente. Pourtant j'aurai bientôt 18 ans, je serais dès lors majeure et une femme à part entière.''

''Tati Natsuki ? Ma nièce, pour moi tu n'es qu'une gamine et tu le seras toujours.'' Riais-je alors que la fille d'Alyssa me donna une petite claque à l'épaule.

''Pourtant je suis loin d'être une enfant...Na-tsu-ki...si tu le savais tu ne dirais pas ces mots…'' Susurra sensuellement la beauté de Kyoto dans le creux de mon oreille. Son souffle me fit instantanément frissonner.

''Hmm...Si tu le dis.'' Répondis-je mal à l'aise par son étrange comportement.

''Natsuki…est-ce que tu crois en l'âme sœur ?'' Me demanda l'adolescente. Cette fille pose vraiment des questions bizarres.

''Que nous serions destinés à quelqu'un de spécial quelque part dans le monde ? Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?''

''Je crois avoir rencontré mon âme sœur il y a quelque temps. J'ai eu le coup de foudre comme l'ont eu mes parents. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce genre de chose puisse m'arriver un jour. C'est incroyable mais surtout effrayant''

''Ah bon ? Et tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?''

''Non parce que c'est assez récent. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réciproque et puis si j'ai le droit de l'admettre j'en ai pourtant pas le droit de le ressentir pour diverses raisons.''

''Pour quelles diverses raisons ? Désolée, j'ai été trop curieuse, ça ne me concerne en rien. C'est ta vie privée, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.'' Me rattrapais-je aussitôt par ma bourde.

''Ce n'est rien et j'ai envie d'en parler avec toi. C'est une fille.''

''Oh waouh,'' fus les seuls mots que j'ai pu dire à cet instant. Bon je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à cette inattendue révélation, mais chacun à ses propres préférences.

''Ara, est-ce que ça te gênes que je puisse aimer une fille ?'' Me questionna t-elle avec une appréhension dans sa voix que je sentais immédiatement.

''Oui, Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est ta vie privée après tout, je n'ai pas le droit de la juger. Mais il vaudrait mieux éviter de mentionner ce détail à grand-mère.''

''Oui je sais, elle est probablement homophobe.''

''C'est même certain.''

''Je ne te dégoûte pas?'' Me dit-elle timidement en regardant nerveusement ses pieds.

'' Pourquoi? Parce que tu aimes les filles ? Non, ce n'est pas grave pour moi. Tu resteras toujours ma nièce. Même si tu aimes E.T.'' Riais-je quand j'ai vu un rougissement coloré sur ses joues.

''En fait c'est la première fois pour moi, j'ai toujours été attiré par les garçons mais c'est avant que je la rencontre. Et aussi tu es la seule à connaître mon attirance pour les filles.''

''Je vois. Je te promets que je ne le dirais à personne.''

'' Je le sais. Je crois en toi.''  
>'' ...''<p>

''Et toi Natsuki, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?'' Me demanda t-elle.

''Non. Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne crois pas en ce genre d'absurdité qu'est l'amour.''

''Natsuki ?'' Dit la fille à l'accent de Kyoto en me tirant le bras vers elle.

Je me retournais vers Shizuru qui m'attrapa par la nuque avec sa main et me conduit vers elle. Puis elle se mit à m'embrasser.


	6. Chapitre 06 La dure réalité de la vie

Chapitre 06 La dure réalité de la vie...

* * *

><p>''Natsuki ?'' Dit la fille à l'accent de Kyoto en me tirant le bras vers elle.<p>

Je me tournais vers Shizuru qui m'attrapa par la nuque avec sa main et m'amena vers elle et se mit à m'embrasser. Prise au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi faire, seul mon esprit se mit à cogiter rapidement sur diverses choses telles que un j'étais en train de me faire embrasser et pas par n'importe qui mais une jeune fille, une adolescente. Le plus important, c'était qu'elle elle était ma nièce! Ma nièce! Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, et c'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit?

Mais ce n'était pas un prétexte valable pour faire cela ! C'était mal de bien des façons. J'ai finalement retrouvé ma conscience lorsque j'ai senti sa langue toucher légèrement mes lèvres! Oh non ! Elle voulait approfondir notre baiser ... Je veux dire son baiser.

Je la repoussais violemment loin de moi. Choquée, elle a presque perdu son équilibre, mais retrouva aussitôt son sang-froid. Pendant ce temps, j'essuyais rageusement mes lèvres tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne pas va chez toi ! Tu es folle ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça !'' Criais-je énervée par son geste.

''Ara je voulais seulement te remercier de m'avoir aidé et aussi de m'avoir écouté quand j'en avais le plus besoin, c'est tout.''

''Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu montrer ta gratitude d'une manière différente que celle-ci ! Par exemple utiliser un simple 'Merci' ou même me faire une bise sur ma joue. C'est assez pour moi.''

''Je peux le faire si tu veux.'' Sourit-elle comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé.

''Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Ou je vais réellement m'énerver et je peux te le dire que tu ne souhaiterais pas me voir dans un état pareil.''

''Je voulais seulement te montrer ma gratitude. Voilà tout. De plus ça ne devait pas être ton premier baiser.''

''Ce n'est pas le problème !''

''Avec une fille ?'' Continua t-elle grandement surprise.

''Occupes-toi de tes affaires ou je te laisse ici toute seule.''

''Calme toi, je n'ai rien fait de grave. C'est juste un petit bisou, de plus ce n'est pas comme pas comme si tu n'avais jamais embrassé un ami sur la bouche.'' Me demanda t-elle. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas l'insulter.

''Ça suffit ! Et puis je te rappelle quelque chose d'important; je suis ta tante et non ta petite amie ou tes étranges amis! Alors je te conseille vivement de ne plus recommencer !'' Aboyais-je folle de rage.

''Je sais, j'ai mal agi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Kannin na. Mais tu n'as pas à t'emporter ainsi. C'était juste bise rapide sur les lèvres, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais roulé une pelle.'' Bouda la brunette. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Comment osait-elle me dire ce genre de chose ! Elle est une gamine, elle vient juste d'admettre qu'elle avait de l'attirance pour une fille. Et ensuite elle m'a embrassé. Je ne suis pas son expérimentation.

''Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas ''rouler une pelle'' comme tu le dis ! Oh mais juste un petit détail, tu allais presque utiliser ta langue si je ne t'avais pas empêché à temps.'' Grondais-je irritée. Car si elle l'avait réellement fait, elle s'en aurait pris une et en général je ne frappe pas les filles. Eh bien, si je comprends bien elle m'a embrassé parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et elle voulait aussi me remercier mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la raison principale.

''Hmm j'ai remarqué quelque chose.''

''Quoi !'' Aboyais-je.

''Tu embrasses vraiment bien. Je me demande si tu es experte en d'autres domaines que celui-ci.'' Ajouta la fille d'Alyssa en mordant son index tout en se mettant à rougir et en me faisant un regard plus qu'ambigu.

''Shizuru ! Arrête maintenant ! Ce n'est pas drôle !'' Hurlais-je rouge pivoine. Mais à quoi penser cette fille ? Apparemment rien. Mais le plus important c'était comment elle pouvait dire ce genre de chose à un membre de sa famille, c'est comme si je le disais à ma grand-mère. Dégoûtant. Ça me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

''Ara, ara; je ne savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet sur toi, c'est pour cela que tu m'as emmené dans cet endroit désert pour ne pas qu'on ne dérange les voisins ?'' Plaisanta t-elle mais je pouvais voir une lueur étrange dans ses rubis.

''Non !''Je devenais encore plus rouge, cette...cette fille n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi. Ce n'était pas un jeu mais surtout je n'avais pas envie d'y participer c'était malsain. J'en suis persuadée maintenant, je ne pourrais pas y réchapper vivante.

''On devrait y aller. _Avant que je te tue dans cet endroit désert et sans voisinage !_'' Grognais-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

''Chez toi ou chez moi ?'' S'enquit la fille aux iris cramoisis en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres faisant comme si elle réfléchissait longuement.

''Toi arg ! Je commence à en avoir marre ! Aucun des deux ! Je parlais du cabinet d'avocat.''

''Tu veux le faire dans le cabinet d'avocat ? Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'endroit était l'un de tes fantasmes Na-tsu-ki, ara et moi qui suis si innocente.'' Quoi ! Innocente ? Elle ? ! ? Oh ouiii, elle si innocente et pure.

''Shizuru !'' Criais-je hors de moi.

''Ara tati Natsuki, tu vas me faire rougir d'embarras si tu continues ainsi de crier mon prénom de cette façon. Et je n'ai rien fait…'' Rajouta la châtaigne en mettant ses mains sur ses joues en souriant.

''Tais-toi un peu ! Baka !'' _J'avais raison, c'était une gosse stupide._

''Hai hai !'' Ria joyeusement Fujino en se dirigeant vers ma moto. Alors que moi je me traînée lamentablement derrière elle, en me massant chaque côté de mes tempes car je commençais à avoir un une horrible migraine. Et à mon plus grand désespoir, la journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>Devant le cabinet d'avocat, j'observais mon père qui était en train de discuter avec nièce. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis j'ai vu l'homme se diriger en ma direction.<p>

''Natsuki.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !''

''Je te promets que je ne t'embêterai plus. Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose de spéciale qui te reviens de droit.'' Je le regardais perplexe me demandant ce qu'il voulait tant me donner.

Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu qu'il me remet.

''Euh...un mouchoir...c'est assez...original comme cadeau. Merci…je suppose ?'' Remarquais-je ennuyée en me grattant nerveusement la nuque.

''Regarde à l'intérieur, s'il te plait.'' Me demanda timidement mon géniteur en évitant mon regard. Je me mis à froncer des sourcils, puis je fus surprise lorsque je vis un anneau doré.

''C'est la bague de fiançailles de ta mère, je l'ai gardé précieusement depuis sa mort. Je crois qu'elle te reviens de droit, je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait.''

''...'' J'étais sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me donnait cette bague, c'était le trésor le plus précieux de ma mère et mon père me l'avait tout simplement donné. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-il en échange ? Mais quoi ? Je n'avais rien. Je contemplais un moment l'anneau puis je me rendais compte que l'homme n'était plus là. Mais devant la porte du cabinet d'avocat.

''Euh...merci...'' Ajoutais-je timidement mais assez distinctement pour que mon père puisse entendre facilement mes mots. Étonné, il se tourna en ma direction, puis me sourit tendrement. J'étais ma à l'aise, je ne pouvais pas lui rendre son geste, c'était difficile pour moi ? Mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

J'entrais en dernière au cabinet d'avocat. J'étais appuyée dans un coin du mur cherchant à ne pas me faire remarquer des autres. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que disait l'avocat, je me mis à observer les personnes qui étaient présente dans la pièce; comme mon père, ma grand mère, Miyu et ma nièce qui avait senti mon regard. Elle se retourna vers moi en me souriant et me jeta un baiser un invisible avec sa main. Je me demandais pourquoi elle faisait ça, est-ce si amusant de me taquiner ? Probablement oui…et comme vous le savez tous, je tombe dans son piège et je me mis à rougir intensément. J'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de moi mais seulement lorsque j'entendis mon nom.

''Ma cliente Alyssa Fujino Kuga ainsi que son époux Kento Fujino voulurent tout deux que sa sœur Natsuki Kuga devienne la tutrice légale de leur fille si quelque chose de grave leur arriver.'' Déclara l'avocat à sa lecture.

''Quoi !'' Criais-je surprise. ''Attendez ! Je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi moi ?'' Demandais-je paniquée. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je vivais seule jusqu'à maintenant, et on voulait m'imposer cette adolescente boutonneuse. Bon elle n'a pas de bouton mais vous comprenez où je veux en venir, c'est une adolescente. Puis je la connaissais que depuis quelques heures. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'appréciais pas mais les évènements prennent une tournure qui m'échappait totalement.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pense cette blonde écervelée ! Comment peut-elle laisser cette pauvre orpheline à ce cas social. Mais regardez là ! Elle est irresponsable, malotrue et sans aucune éducation et pourtant j'ai essayé de lui en donner une. Mais elle aussi pourrit à la moelle que sa traînée de mère et sa bécasse de sœur. C'est de la vraie gangrène cette famille, elle pourrait pervertir mon arrière petite fille avec ses gênes de dépravés.'' Grogna la vieille Kuga laissant les gens silencieux.

''Oh vous ! Vous allez la fermer un peu ! Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! On vous a pas sonné la vieille, alors occupez vous de vos affaires ce serait bien !'' Aboyais-je sur les nerfs enfin c'est ce que je croyais car ce n'était pas moi qui avait prononcé ces mots, mais c'était Shizuru et tout le monde se mit à la regarder avec étonnement tout comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle puisse dire ce genre de chose, elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille bien éduquée (un peu taquine…beaucoup même…) mais surtout beaucoup plus polie et sage que moi.

''Comment oses-tu petite insolente ! Vous voyez, j'avais raison ! Elle va devenir comme ces femmes pathétiques. ''

''Ara je vous interdis d'insulter ma famille que ce soit ma mère ou ma tante ! Vous croyez réellement que je ne sais pas comment vous traitez votre famille, et vous osez interférer dans ma vie alors qu'elle ne vous concerne en rien ? Et puis Natsuki n'est pas du tout comme vous le décrivez, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de très gentille. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable qu'elle.'' Ajouta Fujino, à ces mots je me mis à rougir car personne ne m'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose auparavant. C'était plutôt le contraire.

''Non mais vraiment ! Tu es comme cette famille qu'est les femmes Kuga, une vraie tare !'' Aboya ma grand mère folle de rage.

''Ara et cela vous gêne à ce point que je sois une Kuga pourtant vous en êtes une je crois ? Et puis je préfère ressembler à ma mère et Natsuki plutôt que vous.'' Waouh, j'adore son répondant. Elle a du caractère me disais-je en souriant. La beauté aux cramoisis se rassit sur sa chaise et m'observa en me faisant un magnifique sourire qui me prit de court. Mon coeur se mit à accélérer et je me mis à regarder le sol qui avait l'air très intéressant sur le moment.

''Hmm...Hmm...Bon ne nous occupons pas de la gêneuse. Vous pouvez continuer où nous nous étions arrêtés. Et aussi faire comme si elle n'a jamais été ici. Je sais que c'est de l'ordre de l'impossible mais essayons tout de même.'' Intervenais-je en regardant de nouveau l'avocat qui semblait choqué mais il continua malgré les insultes virulentes de la sorcière à ma nièce ainsi qu'à m'en encontre.

''Comme je le disais plus tôt, ma cliente avait une grande confiance en vous pour vous confiez la garde de sa fille. Si vous le voulez, par la suite vous pouvez adopter Shizuru comme votre propre fille.'' Déclara l'avocat en me regardant.

''A-adopter ? Oh... euh...je suis désolée mais…je dois avoir un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir...c'est une décision très importante...et cela va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Shizuru et moi on se connaît à peine …enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.'' Ne pouvant finir ma phrase, je vis la fille aux cheveux miel se lever bruyamment de sa chaise attirant de nouveau toute l'attention sur elle.

''Ara je pense que Natsuki a raison. Nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures et puis je souhaiterai vivre chez mon grand père est-ce possible ?'' Questionna la concernée en regardant en direction de mon père puis celui de l'avocat.

Celui-ci accepta tout comme l'avocat qui ne semblait pas s'opposer à la décision de Fujino. Quant à moi, je restais bouche bée. Les choses vont beaucoup trop vite, en à peine dix secondes, elle aurait pu vivre avec moi et devenir ma fille adoptive et maintenant elle va vivre chez mon père. Mais pourquoi lui ? C'est sans doute plus préférable que chez ma grand mère. Mais honnêtement, je ne comprenais plus rien. L'adolescente se dirigea en ma direction et elle se mit à me sourire, mais il était si mélancolique que ça me faisait mal pour une raison obscure.

* * *

><p>Elle s'en alla de la pièce, je devais la laisser partir et reprendre ma vie telle quelle je l'avais laissée derrière moi avant de la rencontrer. Mais j'ai réalisé que je tenais à elle plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, et je ne pouvais la laisser partir de cette façon. Peut être est-ce la dernière fois que nous nous voyions ? Je sortais de la salle et me mis à courir dans l'espoir de la retrouver puis ne voyant pas sa trace je me décidais à l'appeler par son nom mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse positive. Je me dirigeais maintenant à l'extérieur, je cherchais dans ma poche mon téléphone portable, je me souvenais que j'avais son numéro mémorisé dans mon répertoire. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin et parce qu'elle était près de ma Ducati en train de toucher mélancoliquement le métal. J'aperçus du désespoir et de la tristesse dans ses rubis.<p>

''Shizuru !'' L'appelais-je en la rejoignant.

Elle se retourna vers moi et se mit de nouveau à me sourire, mais cette fois-ci, il était vrai et sincère. Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda avec tendresse dans mes émeraudes que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir.

''Natsuki je...''

''Je suis désolée.'' Terminais-je avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. La fille à la cascade paille resta stupéfaite, ce qui me fit rire de la voir ainsi.

''Mou Natsuki est méchante. Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de moi.''

''Pourtant ça ne te gênes pas quand c'est avec moi. Et puis tu aurais dû voir ta tête, tu étais vraiment très mignonne mais surtout adorable.'' Oh mon dieu ! Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment dis ça ? A ma grande surprise, l'adolescente aux cheveux ébène ne put réprimer un rougissement mais garda tout de même son masque de neutralité sur son visage. J'ai pu entrevoir un court instant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et je me mis à imiter son geste en voyant sa réaction.

''Natsuki à propos de cette histoire de devenir ma tutrice je...''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y ai pas mal réfléchis et je pense que je vais accepter. Tu pourras venir vivre chez moi si tu veux. Ce n'est pas un palace et il est assez modeste est petit mais je pense que cela sera suffisant pour nous deux. Et on se débrouillera s'il le faut pour le déménagement.''

''Non je ne veux pas ! Il n'en est pas question que j'accepte cela !'' Cria Fujino.

Quand j'entendis ces mots, j'étais prise de court Je dois l'avouer que j'étais un peu blessée. D'accord j'étais blessée, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si vivement opposée à vivre avec moi. Enfin je ne comprenais pas moi même, mais une chose était sûre j'étais déçue et ma nièce l'avait remarqué.

''Ara ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Natsuki, je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu sois ma tutrice mais surtout que tu m'adoptes, je ne le supporterai pas ! C'est la dernière chose au monde que je souhaite.''

''Je vois. Nous avons donc fini ? Alors au revoir. Un de ces jours peut être.'' Terminais-je sèchement ne sachant quoi dire parce qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ave moi ? Tant pis, c'est pas grave. Je dois l'admettre qu'à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ça faisait vraiment mal. Elle devait réellement me détester. Et moi qui voulais l'aider, voilà le résultat. Quelle galère ! La prochaine fois je la fermerais et je m'abstiendrais de vouloir aider les autres. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment propice que je m'en aille. J'ai pris mes clés de ma moto dans ma poche mais l'adolescente aux iris rubis me retint par le bras et je vis des larmes perler le long de son visage.

''Shizuru qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Demandais-je paniquée en penchant mon regard vers elle.

''Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma tutrice ou que tu sois ma mère adoptive ! Je ne le veux vraiment pas !''

''Bon ça va ! J'ai compris ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter plusieurs fois ! J'ai compris !'' Dis-je d'un ton exaspérée et épuisée. Elle me haïssait vraiment, j'en suis persuadée maintenant. Me connaissant, il fallait réellement que je parte avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose d'idiot et que je regrette par la suite. Mais le plus important était que je devais tout oublier de cette fille. Mais elle me retenait toujours mais cette fois-ci par ma taille m'empêchant d'atteindre mon véhicule et elle se mit à me serrer tendrement dans ses bras, sa tête était enfouie dans mon dos. À ce moment là, je ne bougeais plus ni ne respirais, mes bras étaient complètement inertes sur les côtés. Pourquoi elle me serrait dans ses bras ? J'ai cru qu'elle ne m'appréciais pas, les adolescentes de nos jours sont vraiment étranges, c'est peut être à cause des hormones. Ou simplement sa manière de me dire au revoir ?

''Natsuki...tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, te toucher, t'embrasser que nous soyons un couple. Je veux être ta moitié, ton amoureuse, ton amante,... et non pas que tu deviennes ma tutrice, ma mère adoptive ou même être un membre de ta famille. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer librement d'un vrai et véritable amour.''

Le temps que les informations arrivaient à mon cerveau, je vis que l'adolescente était juste en face de moi. Elle m'attrapa par ma chemise et me ramena vers elle, je sentais ses douces lèvres se poser contre les miennes. Cette fois-ci, je ne me retirais pas de son baiser mais je ne lui rendais pas non plus. Peut être que je me laissais faire car j'étais toujours troublée parce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle m'aime ? Et elle voulait plus qu'un lien entre une tante et sa nièce ? Mais c'était impossible et j'en avais déjà conscience.

''Natsuki tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé du coup de foudre et des âmes sœurs ?''

''Quoi ?...Euh...oui...que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur mais c'était impossible pour diverses raisons.'' A ce moment là je me mis à réfléchir, pourquoi elle m'en parlait maintenant ? Et j'avais finalement compris. Surtout lorsqu'elle confirma mes pensées. Toutes ses actions, son comportement…j'étais idiote et aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué correctement leurs significations.

''Cette personne dont je parlais depuis le tout début c'était toi Natsuki. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai vu la première fois chez le fleuriste puis j'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque je t'ai revu dans le cimetière.''

''…'' Oh merde ! C'est bien ce que je croyais, dans quel genre de pétrin me suis-je retrouvée ?

''Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais je ne veux pas que nous soyons d'une famille de cette manière. Je ne veux pas porter le nom de Kuga comme étant un membre de ta famille. Je veux le porter en tant que ton épouse et n'appartenir qu'à toi seule et que tu sois totalement mienne.''

''Je suis...vieille...mais surtout je suis ta tante.'' Ajoutais-je mal à l'aise en me détournant de son regard.

''Tu n'es pas vieille, nous n'avons que six ans de d'âge différence. Et puis ma mère était ta demi-sœur.''

''Six ans c'est beaucoup ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu es encore mineure. Je travaille, j'ai un appartement, une moto; je paye des factures et des impôts. Alors que toi, tu es une adolescente qui va à l'école, qui a sûrement de nombreux admirateurs que ce soit des garçons ou des filles. Qui sors en boîte de nuit ou qui va faire les boutiques avec des amis de son âge. Nous vivons dans deux mondes contrairement différents. Tu devrais trouver un gentil garçon ou une gentille fille de ton âge, qui partage les mêmes les mêmes activités et passions que les tiennes. Je ne suis pas le choix adéquat pour entamer ce genre de relation.''

''Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas.''

''Car tu ne fais aucun effort.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux. Parfois je me sens comme une étrangère parmi mes camarades. Oui ils m'aiment je ne peux dire le contraire. Certains veulent sortir avec moi ou même faire plus. Seulement parce qu'ils aiment mon apparence et rien de plus. Il n'y a pas ce lien fort ou cet amour que j'ai pour toi.''

''ARRETE ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter que je suis ta tante ! Je suis la sœur de ta mère, même si nous n'avons pas le même père, nous avons toujours la même mère et ça ne changera jamais. Le même sang coule dans nos veines ainsi que dans les tiens.'' Quand je disais ces mots, ça me faisait très mal car je voyais la terrible douleur se marquer sur le visage de ma nièce. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ressentais une vive douleur au fond de moi. Je savais qu'elle était dévastée. Mais c'était mon devoir en tant qu'adulte responsable que de lui dire la vérité, elle devait l'accepter c'était préférable pour son épanouissement.

''Ara tout ceci m'importe peu, notre lien de parenté et ou notre différence d'âge et si je voulais seulement toi ?'' Dit elle avec un ton sérieux. Oh fantastique, elle avait sincèrement l'air de croire ses déclarations, ce n'était pas bon.

''Shizuru tu omets quelque chose de vitale.''

''Quoi ?''

''Et moi ? Si je ne voulais pas de cette amourette ? As-tu pensée un moment à mes sentiments ? Non visiblement pas. Tu dis cela maintenant parce que tu es perturbée par la mort de tes parents. Quand le temps aura fait son travail en guérissant tes blessures, alors tu oublieras tout de moi et de ce stupide béguin. Et ce sera une la meilleure des choses.''

''Ara...Pour qui ? Pour moi ou _toi_ ?'' Grogna t-elle.

''Pour nous deux. Comme tu le dis, nous sommes une famille et pas comme tu le souhaiterais. Il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies ce soi disant coup de foudre. La vie n'est pas comme un conte de fée avec un happy-ending, l'amour n'est pas éternel ou une chose merveilleuse comme tu sembles l'imaginer ou le croire. Avec le temps tu changeras d'avis et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre ou même plusieurs autres personnes qui partagerons ta vie et c'est parfaitement normal. Puis tu verras par la suite que tout ce que tu viens de dire n'était que des absurdités et des inepties de petite fille. Je crois que j'avais raison depuis le début quand je disais que tu n'étais qu'une gamine surtout pour dire ce genre de stupidité, comme cette histoire d'âme sœur ou de coup de foudre, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Grandis un peu afin que nous ayons véritablement une conversation sérieuse et entre deux adultes. Car c'est impossible avec ton état d'esprit buté.''

À ces mots, l'adolescente me donna une violente gifle.


	7. Chapitre 07 Ma résolution

Chapitre 07 Ma résolution...

* * *

><p>Quand j'avais dit ces mots rudes à l'adolescente, celle-ci me donna immédiatement une violente gifle. Je tenais avec ma main ma joue endolorie par la douleur. Perturbée par la tournure des évènements, je regardais silencieusement dans le vide. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou même la manière dont je devais réagir. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle allait me gifler. Ça faisait mal….mais pas seulement physiquement…<p>

Mais je l'avais mérité et je savais aussi que j'avais merdé. J'aurais pu lui dire avec plus de tact et délicatesse la vérité. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui était d'une grande subtile mais plutôt franche, et surtout je n'avais pas la langue dans ma poche. Ce qui en général voulait dire que je blessais par mégarde les gens, même si ce n'était pas mon but premier. Je ne m'inquiétais jamais de blesser les autres par mes mots. Toutefois, j'avais besoin de faire preuve de prudence avec elle. Ou de réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui asséner des mots aussi brutaux. Elle avait perdue toute sa famille, ses repères, sa vie et peut être plus ? Mais je savais aussi que je n'étais en tort. Je suis allée beaucoup trop loin mais je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots.

''Je ne suis pas une gamine ou une petite fille ! Oui je n'ai que dix-sept ans mais cela ne signifie pas que je sais rien en ce qui concerne l'amour ou la vie. J'ai conscience que la vie n'est pas tout beau tout rose, il y a aussi de la joie comme du malheur. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une adulte à par entière selon la loi, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière comme si j'étais stupide ! Alors ne dis pas que mes sentiments sont enfantins ou stupide !'' Se braqua t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

''Tu as parfaitement raison, je n'ai aucune excuse pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai fait une erreur sur ce point. Mais je te verrais toujours comme une petite fille perdue, ma nièce, la fille unique de ma grande sœur et rien de plus. J'ai seulement voulu te montrer que tu te voilais la face. Et je t'ai parlé comme tu le méritais.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?'' Riposta la châtaigne en s'approchant de moi comme un animal sauvage, alors que sa réaction hostile m'importait peu.

''Tu es simplement une enfant ou si tu préfères tant ''une ado''. Tu détestes que je le pointe du doigt n'est-ce pas ? Alors arrête de te comporter telle quelle. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? D'accord. Mais tu ne gagneras pas. Tu es fâchée ? Et alors ? Ça ne me dérange pas mais c'est seulement toi. J'ai simplement énoncé des faits, et tu n'as pas supporté de les entendre. Ce n'est pas ma faute.''

''Et toi ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance d'exprimer mes sentiments.''

''Sentiments ? Ne me donne pas cette excuse bidon. L'amour est quelque chose de stupide ! Je ne crois pas en ces conneries. Tu as visiblement choisi la mauvaise personne à aimer. Si tu veux qu'on continue à se voir ou qu'on et quelque rapport, il vaudrait mieux cesser cette comédie.''

''Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas enfouir mon amour en claquant des doigts, sinon je l'aurais fait avant de m'humilier ainsi. J'ai essayé, mais sans aucun résultat positif. Tu ne crois pas que je puisse t'aimer de cette manière ?'' Me demanda t-elle timidement.

''Je ne sais pas, peut être. Tu m'as l'air sincère, je ne peux le nier. Mais je ne veux en entendre plus.''

''C'est cruel !''

''Oui la vie l'est.'' Ajoutais-je alors que je sentais du sang couler le long de ma lèvre que j'essuyais avec ma main. La demoiselle de Kyoto voyant le liquide rouge continuer de couler de ma coupure, me regarda paniquée tout en cherchant à s'excuser pour son geste irréfléchi.

''Ara je suis désolée Natsuki...je ne voulais pas…'' Pleura silencieusement la fille aux iris rubis. ''Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...je ne voulais pas faire ça.'' Elle essaya de mettre sa main sur ma joue qui était toujours en feux mais je me retirais avant qu'elle ne puisse me toucher. Elle se recula de moi et mit sa main contre sa poitrine puis elle leva son regard vers moi remplit d'une grande culpabilité, ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire pleurer quelqu'un mais je n'avais pas le choix. Car si je laissais les choses prendre une telle tournure, ça finira mal, très mal, j'en suis persuadée.

''Natsuki…je...je...je...'' Hoqueta la fille aux cheveux miels en me regardant les larmes qui remplirent sa vision. ''Je ne voulais vraiment pas...te gifler...mais surtout...te faire du mal...je te demande pardon...je t'en supplie...pardonne moi...s'il te plaît...ne me déteste pas...je t'en supplie...je ne le supporterai pas si tu me haïssais...je ne veux pas te perdre comme toute ma famille...je t'aime tellement…ça me fait si mal….j'arrive à peine à respirer…'' A ces implorations qu'elle me faisait, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait se briser en mille morceaux, ça me faisait tellement mal de la voir ainsi. Je voulais tellement la réconforter en la serrant dans mes bras mais ça m'est interdit car je connaissais dorénavant la nature de ses sentiments envers moi. Je ne ferais que la nuire et lui donner de faux espoir. Ce qui aggraverait la situation.

''Calme toi Shizuru...ce n'est rien, je n'ai même pas mal, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, d'accord ? Alors arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît et puis je ne t'en veux pas Mais surtout tu ne vas pas me perdre.'' Répondis-je en tentant de sourire pour pas qu'elle se sente aussi coupable. Mais en vain, elle continua de déverser sa peine. Peut être en avait-elle besoin de tout extériorisée car tout enfuir pourrait la détruire à petit feu.

''Mais...'' Je l'interrompis avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer ses excuses.

''Je vais bien, j'ai connu pire. Tu vois, tu es fatiguée, sur les nerfs, perturbée, tes sentiments ne sont pas ce que tu crois être. Tu as besoin d'aimer quelqu'un car tu te sens seule et abandonnée et tu penses que je suis la personne adéquate car je suis celle qui est en ce moment à tes côtés. Mais tu verras avec le temps mais surtout quand tu n'auras plus cette peine en toi que tout ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas le véritable amour, mais juste une forme d'affection ou de tendresse envers moi. Je suis contente que tu m'apprécies autant. Je t'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est pas amoureux. Aussi on a toutes les deux partagées un moment douloureux de notre passée lorsque nous nous étions confié l'une à l'autre sur cette falaise, et ça nous a en quelque sorte rapprochée. Mais tu verras plus tard lorsque tu reprendras une vie normale, tu réaliseras enfin que tout ce que je viens de te dire n'était que la pure vérité. Alors c'est à cet instant que tu rencontreras la personne qui t'es destiné et que tu aimeras réellement que ce soit un garçon ou une fille et non une simple illusion d'amour.''

''Pourquoi tu me dis cela ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de perdu qui recherche du réconfort vers la première personne qu'elle voit et puis cette personne dont tu ne cesses de me parler ne sera jamais toi, ni sera aussi mignonne que toi, c'est impossible et je le sais.''

''Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment que tu me dises que je suis mignonne à mon âge.'' Ajoutais-je en soupirant tout en me passant ma main dans mes cheveux cherchant à calmer mes nerfs misent à rude épreuve. Ma nièce ne comprend pas où je veux en venir, mais je la forcerai à prendre conscience de la vérité, qu'importe le temps que ça me prendra.

''Ton âge ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi obsédée par ton âge ? Ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important, surtout lorsque l'amour est réciproque, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Même quand tu seras vieille, ridée avec des cheveux blancs et bossue je t'aimerai toujours. Peut être que tu te dis que mes sentiments sont immatures et illusoires car je suis une adolescente et une gamine à tes yeux. Cependant, je sais au plus profond de moi que ce que je ressens pour toi est réelle et ça ne changera jamais avec le temps.''

Si innocente et naïve que s'en était triste. J'avoue que c'est la déclaration d'amour la plus bizarre et original que je n'avais jamais entendue. Certes c'était aussi très touchant. Alors j'aime mieux vous prévenir de suite, je ne vais pas devenir bossue ! Jamais ! Et je n'aurais certainement pas de cheveux blancs ! Bon les rides c'était possible sauf si j'avais recours à la chirurgie esthétique. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que j'étais heureuse d'entendre ses mots de sa part. Pourquoi ? Je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Mais une chose était évidente, ce n'était pas important ce que je ressentais et ça ne le sera jamais.

''Et moi dans cette histoire ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu m'imposais de force ton amour ?''

''Je-je…''

''Shizuru tu m'as dit que tu avais le béguin pour moi.''

''Je t'aime,'' Rectifia l'adolescente dont les joues se colorèrent. Je pinçais nerveusement le bout de mon nez, ça allait être plus compliqué et long que je l'avais imaginé.

''Oui si tu veux… mais est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ? Ou est-ce que tu as eu des expériences en amour ?''

''Je...suis sortie avec plusieurs garçons...mais...ce n'était pas important...ça n'avait rien a voir avec nous deux...avec notre histoire, notre amour...''

''Il n'y a pas d'histoire ou d'amour entre nous ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? C'est juste sur le moment que tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Peut être que tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi mais pas ceux que tu crois, et puis tu sais pertinemment que c'est impossible pour nous deux et tu connais déjà les raisons. Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi parce je suis inaccessible et que c'est une sorte de challenge à relever pour toi ?'' Lui demandais-je sérieusement en la fixant du regard alors qu'elle tressaillit à mes accusions.

''Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça un seul instant ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ma tante lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois chez le fleuriste, et puis c'est aussi ton cas aussi tu ne savais pas que j'étais ta nièce à ce moment là.''

''Quoi qu'il en soit, nous savons maintenant je suis ta tante, que nous sommes une famille et on ne peut rien y changer. Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies ce soi disant amour déraisonnable.'' Soupirais-je irritée en me passant ma main sur mon visage lassée par cette conversation. Quand va-t-elle comprendre ?

''Est-ce parce que je suis une fille que ce genre d'amour t'es inconvenant ?'' Me questionna t-elle en serrant des dents tout en regardant le sol.

''Non ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'à priori sur les couples homosexuelles. Et puis si j'aime quelqu'un qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille, le sexe n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. Et puis tu ne connais rien de moi, tu es juste tombée sous mon charme à cause de mon apparence, c'est tout.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avoue qu'au début lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois chez le fleuriste; je t'ai tout simplement trouvé magnifique. Ton regard m'avait énormément troublé, je n'avais jamais pensé un seul instant qu'une fille puisse m'intéresser de cette façon. Et même maintenant je suis toujours aussi confuse par ses sentiments qui ne me correspondent pas et dont je ne peux plus contrôler l'intensité. Et ça ne fait que s'accroître surtout quand je t'ai revu au cimetière ou quand nous sommes allée à cette falaise toutes les deux. J'étais si heureuse d'être à tes côtés et ce n'est pas à cause de ton physique mais par ta présence auprès de moi. Aussi quand je suis auprès de toi mon coeur ne cesse de battre furieusement et même maintenant il est prêt à exploser. J'aime ton sourire ou la façon dont tu me regardes. Je me sens spéciale pour toi.''

''Non ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Tu dois oublier ces sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être mais surtout tu dois aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui suis de ta propre famille. Et puis je ne suis pas la personne comme tu sembles idéaliser. Si tu savais réellement qui je suis alors je ne crois pas que t'intéresserai un seul instant à moi et je le comprendrai parfaitement. J'ai fait des choses par le passé dont je ne suis pas fière aujourd'hui. Et je ne pourrais jamais effacer mes erreurs quoi que je fasse. Je ne peux le nier que nous partageons un lien étrange, ce même passé douloureux et pleins de tourments. Mais c'est tout.'' Lui répondis-je en attrapant par ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse enfin m'écouter sérieusement.

''Ton passé n'a aucune importance pour moi.'' Ajouta tendrement la beauté de Kyoto en me tenant l'une de mes mains, mais je me retirais immédiatement de son geste et j'ai pris aussitôt de la distance de ma nièce qui me regardait avec une grande détresse dans ses yeux, ce qui me bouleversa sur le moment. Mais je devais me montrer forte face à elle.

''Tu dis cela sur le moment mais nous savons toi et moi que c'est faux.'' Oui je savais que c'était faux et qu'importe ce qu'elle me dit pour me dire le contraire ou pour me le faire croire.

''Le passé c'est le passé et j'aime la Natsuki qui est en face de moi...malgré les erreurs que tu as pu commettre. Tu es devenu la personne extraordinaire qui est en juste face de moi et dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Tu es quelqu'un de gentille, attentionnée même si tu ne le montres pas aux autres. Et cela malgré la famille ou la vie que tu as vécue. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi forte et belle.'' Mon cœur se mit à serrer à entendre ses tendres mots de sa part car je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on soit aussi attentionnée envers moi. Néanmoins ce n'était que des mots, et puis cette fille n'était qu'une enfant qui ne connaissait rien à la vie pour dire ce genre de chose. Elle ne connaissait rien de moi tout comme moi je ne connaissait rien d'elle. Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas comprendre la situation ? Que c'était impossible entre nous deux quoi qu'elle dise, on dirait que je parlais à un mur. Et sincèrement son comportement commençait réellement à m'énerver.

''Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ! Visiblement non ! Tu es une tête de mule !'' Tonnais-je durement.

''Ça suffit !''

''Alors fait le d'abord ! Ce n'est pas comme ça la vie ! Voilà pourquoi je te considère comme une petite fille ou une gamine et ça ne changera **jamais** !'' Rajoutais-je froidement tandis que la file d'Alyssa se mit à mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tout en serrant du poing puis elle me regarda avec un air résolu.

''Je vais te prouver que je ne le suis pas !''

''Ne perd pas inutilement ton temps.'' Riais-je amèrement.

''Et toi tu te crois mieux que moi du haut de tes vingt quatre ans ? Pff, ne me fais pas rire ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est toi qui te comportes comme une gamine ! Tu te caches en te voilant la face en me rejetant comme tu le peux à cause de mon âge et de notre lien de parenté qui te paraît la meilleure des excuses sur le moment. Mais je sais que tu as aussi de l'attirance pour moi, je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises. Cette envie, ce désir, cet amour.''

''**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité ! Je ne ressens rien pour toi ! Alors ça suffit maintenant !**'' Hurlais-je folle de rage en lui jetant des regards noirs.

''Ara pourtant une gamine agirait de la même façon que toi en ce moment même, elle s'emporterait et s'énerverait facilement alors que je n'ai dit que la vérité, et tu ne l'as pas supporté de l'entendre.'' Cette fille avait retourné mes propres mots contre moi, elle est très forte je ne peux pas dire le contraire, elle m'avait fait sortir si facilement de mes gonds, fais chier !

''Natsuki si je n'étais pas ta nièce et s'il n'y avait pas ce problème d'âge et si j'avais actuellement ma majorité, est-ce que tu penserais ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant qu'il y aurait la moindre petite chance entre nous deux ? Dis moi la vérité s'il te plaît, je dois la connaître.'' Me supplia ma nièce en se rapprochant de moi alors que je regardais sur le côté, exaspérée par tant d'obstination.

J'aurai sûrement dit peut être, mais ce serait plus proche du non que du oui. De plus il y avait tellement de ''si,'' et de chose que je devais prendre en considération. Déjà elle était mineure, mais surtout c'était ma nièce et ça ne changera jamais quoi qu'il arrive. Alors je devais me montrer raisonnable pour nous deux car elle ne l'était pas pour elle même. J'avais dans mes mains son futur bonheur dont je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec moi surtout après la vie que j'ai vécue par le passé. Je suis tellement blessée, meurtrie intérieurement que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner l'amour qu'elle attendait de moi et je n'avais pas envie de lui en donner. Car je ne savais même pas ce que signifiais le mot qu'est aimer et je ne voulais pas connaître le sens.

''Non, tu ne m'intéresserais pas, même si je te voyais dans la rue, je ne ferais pas attention à toi.'' Mensonge, je mentais pour la première fois mais je devais continuer, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la chose la plus raisonnable que je devais faire dans ma vie.

''Même maintenant je ne ressens rien pour toi, tu es une gentille fille, très belle c'est vrai…mais c'est tout. Je ne pourrais jamais être amoureuse de toi, ou même ressentir de l'attirance.'' Encore des mensonges, enfin je ne le savais pas moi même si je mentais ou pas. Mais je devais, non j'avais le devoir de dire ces mots. Et j'allais finalement lui infliger le coup de grâce, je ne voulais pas en arriver là car je la voyais si anéantit et désemparée. Mais si elle me détestait ou qu'elle ait de la rancoeur contre moi, alors elle cherchera à s'éloigner par elle même. Et c'était pour son bien et futur bonheur que je faisais cela.

''Tu as probablement raison, c'est mieux pour nous deux que nous ne vivions pas ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à ma charge une adolescente qui croit bêtement qu'elle amoureuse de moi et qui va courir après toute la journée. C'est fatiguant et exaspérant comme situation pour moi, et je commencerais à te détester si cela se produisait, donc c'est mieux que tu vives chez mon père.'' Terminais-je avec une boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge lorsque je remarquais qu'elle ne disait plus rien.

''Natsuki, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer si je n'étais pas ta nièce ?'' Me questionna-t-elle de nouveau la fille d'Alyssa en me tenant dans ses mains mon visage pour pas que je la fuis de regard intense d'émotion.

''Non.'' Car je ne savais même pas moi même ce qu'était d'aimer quelqu'un. Le seul amour que j'ai connu été charnel et physique. Et je n'avais pas envie de connaître ce sentiment si destructeur qui a brisé la plupart des membres de ma famille; comme ma mère, ma soeur, mon père et maintenant Shizuru, qui à l'air complètement dévastée.

''Ara, donc tu ne ressens rien du tout pour moi ?'' Me demanda t-elle sérieusement en recherchant la vérité dans mes yeux.

''Je t'aime comme ma nièce. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je peux le voir en te regardant. Mais sinon rien de plus.'' Je ressentais quelque chose pour toi mais je ne savais pas le définir. Et je n'avais pas envie de savoir mais surtout je n'en avais pas le droit car c'est mal, tu es ma nièce, la fille de ma grande sœur. Si j'aimais Shizuru de la manière dont elle le voulait alors c'était immoral, plus qu'un amour entre fille. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie pour une soi disant petite amourette qu'elle croyait réelle mais qui ne l'était pas_._

''Et ça ne changera jamais ?'' Insista t-elle en caressant tendrement ma joue, je l'attrapais aussitôt par son poignet pour qu'elle arrêtait son geste inapproprié.

''Jamais. Je veux tout de même qu'on reste en contact, même si ce n'était de la manière dont tu le souhaitais…mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir.'' Peut être que tu m'oublieras avec le temps et plus rapidement que tu l'imagines. C'était ce que je te souhaitais sincèrement car tu avais l'air de quelqu'un de bien, qui méritait beaucoup mieux qu'une personne de ta propre famille qui était totalement perdue et paumée tel que moi.

''NON ! Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien...non ?'' J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait encore argumenté plus longuement mais si elle réagissait de cette manière, c'était probablement une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant je ne savais pas quoi y penser...c'était trop facile ? Ce n'était pas important tant qu'elle avait compris c'était l'essentielle.

''Oui. Je me demandais pourquoi as-tu choisis de vivre avec mon père ?'' Lui demandais-je perplexe en fronçant des sourcils.

''Il me l'a demandé lorsqu'il nous étions au cabinet d'avocat, certainement il y a pensé quand il a su que j'étais la fille d'Alyssa. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonnée sa famille et il voulait se rattraper en m'aidant alors qu'il n'a jamais aidé sa fille, ma mère. Je crois réellement qu'il était sincère. Je l'ai pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait des remords.''

''Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas donner d'avis là dessus. C'est impossible, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais jeune. Il m'a tout simplement abandonné et sans aucune hésitation quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de nouveau confiance quoi qu'il fasse.'' Admettais-je amèrement.

''Il t'a fait du mal à ma mère et toi. Je ne lui pardonnerai de vous avoir fait autant souffrir, mais c'est la seule option que j'ai pour l'instant.''

''...Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta décision après tout...tant que tu ne vis pas chez ma grand mère, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi.'' Soupirais-je les mains dans les poches en regardant le ciel.

''Ara tu le penses vraiment ?''

''Oui je le pense vraiment.'' Répondis-je sérieusement en la regardant de nouveau.

''Avant de m'en aller voir grand père pour lui dire que maintenant c'est sûr, je vais vivre chez lui, j'aimerai faire quelque chose avant de partir.''

''Quelque chose ?'' Demandais-je surprise lorsque je vis ma nièce se mettre en face de moi je baissais mon regard vers elle.

''Oui pour t'oublier ainsi que tout les sentiments dérangeants que j'ai pour toi. Mais surtout pour tourner la page ainsi je n'aurai plus aucun regret.'' Elle leva la main sur le côté, j'avais cru un instant qu'elle allait de nouveau me gifler pour enlever sa frustration mais surtout sa peine. J'allais la laisser faire et je fermais les yeux attendant ma sanction. J'ai sentis sa main froide se poser délicatement sur ma joue puis son autre main derrière ma tête mais ainsi que ses lèvres sur les miennes et de l'eau salée qui se mélangeait à ma salive. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle m'embrassait, mon coeur battait tellement vite et je ne savais pas comment réagir cette fois-ci. La repousser comme la première fois, la laisser faire ce que j'étais en train de faire et comme je l'avais fait auparavant, ou devais-je lui rendre son baiser pour lui dire un dernier au revoir ? Non ! Je ne devais pas faire cela ! J'ouvrais les yeux puis je repoussais doucement Shizuru qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais essuyer ces marques de chagrin mais je me retenais en détournant mon regard d'elle. Car si je lui montrais quelques attentions à son égard, elle n'arrivera pas à m'oublier et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais pour elle.

''Ara, je crois que j'ai ma réponse à ma question.'' Me sourit-elle tendrement. Je la regardais sceptique ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle s'essuya ses larmes et m'embrassa sur la joue en me murmurant à l'oreille :

''Au revoir ma Natsuki...Je...t'aime...et toujours même si tu ne le croies.'' J'étais tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire mon coeur avait cessé de battre à ce moment même. Elle frôla tendrement ma main et s'en alla vers le cabinet d'avocat en me laissant seule à côté de moto.

''Adieu Shizuru...'' Répondis-je en serrant fortement mes clés de ma moto dans ma main faisant couler du sang dans celle-ci. ''Je suis désolée... mais je ne peux pas t'aimer...jamais…''


	8. Chapitre 08 Notre destin

Chapitre 08 Notre destin...

* * *

><p>J'étais allongée sur mon canapé en train de regarder le plafond de mon salon, perdue dans mes songes. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que je n'avais plus revu ma nièce, et la fois fut au cabinet d'avocat. Je n'avais eu plus aucune de ses nouvelles, que ce soit un coup de fil, des lettres, mails ou ce genre de chose. J'avais son numéro mais je n'osais pas l'appeler. Pour ne pas être tentée j'avais supprimé son numéro. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je voulais qu'on reste en contact mais je ne pouvais plus. Elle me troublait tellement que ça m'effrayait.<p>

Je savais seulement qu'elle vivait actuellement avec mon père à Tokyo. Quant à moi j'habitais toujours à Nagoya. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'elle devenait, même si au fond de moi je voulais terriblement le savoir mais je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne pas l'ennuyer et de ne jamais la contacter. Je ne devais pas m'immiscer dans sa vie, je l'avais fait souffrir et j'en étais consciente. Elle voudra sûrement ne plus jamais me revoir et sincèrement je la comprends. Mais si c'était le cas contrairement ça ne changerait en rien mes résolutions, elle avait certainement une nouvelle vie, et je ne devais pas en faire partie.

Les mots que m'avait dits Shizuru mais surtout ce que j'avais prononcé à l'époque n'arrêtait pas de me tourmenter chaque jour. Est-ce que je suis devenue au fil du temps quelqu'un d'insensible et sans coeur ? C'est fort probable je ne pouvais pas le nier. Après la vie que j'avais vécue par le passé, ça m'étonnait à peine. Je n'avais plus confiance en personne et je ne voulais plus croire en quelqu'un de peur d'être encore blessée.

Bon sang ! Hurlais-je mentalement en me passant les mains sur mon visage. J'avais tellement peur de devenir comme ma grand mère, une vieille femme aigrie par la vie et qui se montre ignoble envers ses proches et sa famille, je ne le supporterais pas si je me comportais comme elle.

Mais je n'agirais pas comme ma grand mère qui pourrissait la vie des autres car elle n'aimait pas la sienne. J'éloignerais tout ceux qui voudront être proche de moi et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec ma nièce, je me suis persuadée qu'elle avait refait sa vie et qu'elle avait oublié ce soi disant amour et coup de foudre pour moi. Mais surtout j'avais espéré qu'avec le temps, elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un de bien et qui la rendrait heureuse. Même si à cette pensée j'avais eu un pincement au cœur, il vaudrait mieux que je fasse comme elle, que je tournais la page sur cette histoire qui n'avait jamais réellement existé et que je rencontre quelqu'un au lieu de rester à me morfondre chez moi comme je l'ai fait depuis de nombreuses années. Mais je n'en avais pas envie, je ne pourrais jamais me lier sincèrement à quelqu'un, c'est impossible pour moi et j'en avais conscience depuis longtemps. Ça m'importait peut de finir seule, je n'avais pas peur de la solitude. Je l'avais vécue de nombreuses années que je m'en suis habitué.

Je me rappelais ensuite que je devais retourner à la Fuuka, car demain c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, je ne ratais jamais l'occasion d'y aller. Je devais probablement visiter la tombe de ma sœur par la même occasion.

Le lendemain, j'étais habillée tout de noir et je me dirigeais vers la Fuuka en moto directement vers le fleuriste. Et j'achetais deux bouquets de fleurs, les mêmes fleurs qu'il y a un an des iris et orchidées puis sortant de la boutique je me mis à regarder à la devanture et je vis des marguerites. À cet instant j'avais une furieuse envie de les écraser avec ma main, je m'approchais des fleurs et je m'apprêtais à les anéantir mais je fus interrompue.

''Ara, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Les belles fleurs sont faites pour être aimées. Car elles font de leur mieux pour éclore durant leur courte vie.'' Me déclara une voix qui m'était si familière et tellement douloureuse à entendre, j'étais pétrifiée sur place ne sachant que faire.

Non je dois probablement avoir des hallucinations ou je faisais simplement un rêve éveillé. Suis devenue folle ? J'entendais des voix maintenant ? C'était peut être ma conscience qui me parle en ce moment car je faisais quelque chose de mal mais pourquoi elle aurait _sa_ voix ? Bon c'est impossible que cette voix soit ma conscience car si c'était vraiment le cas ça voudrait dire que j'ai perdu la tête. Je crois que j'avais besoin de plus d'heure de sommeil ou que j'aille voir d'urgence un spécialiste car c'est impossible que ce soit elle, car elle ne devrait pas être là, elle ne devait pas être là ! J'étais toujours près des marguerites et je ne bougeais toujours pas espérant que j'allais me réveiller à tout moment de ce rêve ou plutôt de ce cauchemar.

''Natsuki est que ça va ?'' Me répéta la voix avec une pointe d'inquiétude, j'avais pu sentir à cet instant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Non ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était tellement réelle cette sensation sur moi, je me levais brusquement et me retournais hésitante vers celle qui m'interpellait.

''Shi...zuru.'' Dis-je surprise de la voir. C'est vraiment elle...

''Natsuki...'' Répéta t-elle de manière si affectueuse dans sa voix que je me mis à détourner mon regard d'elle alors que mes joues avaient rougi.

''Shizuru...tu...es vraiment là...pourquoi ?'' Murmurais-je plus à moi même qu'à elle.

''Ara je vois que tu te rappelles toujours de moi, j'en suis ravie Na-tsu-ki. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.'' Me répondit-elle en me souriant chaleureusement en remettant ses cheveux derrières à cause du vent qui soufflait. Bien sûr que je me rappelais d'elle, toujours car c'était...ma nièce... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Nous nous regardions dans nos émeraudes et rubis respectifs, elle m'observait avec une grande tendresse. Quant à moi j'étais mal à l'aise par son regard qui semblait transpercer mon âme, pendant plusieurs secondes nous restions silencieuse, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour nous et j'aurais préféré qu'il accélère le plus rapidement possible. C'était une torture pour moi de rester ainsi.

''Shizuru pou-'' Ne pouvant finir ma phrase, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver vers nous.

''Shizuru tu aurais pu m'attendre.'' Dit une voix masculine qui s'approcha de nous, je vis un garçon blond arriver près d'elle et qui lui souriait avec douceur puis il se met à l'embrasser sur le coin de sa lèvre, et la châtaigne lui rendit son sourire, je me mis à grimacer en les voyant agir ainsi. Pourquoi ça m'énervait autant ? Je détestais ressentir ses sentiments qui me rendaient pitoyable mais surtout misérable.

''Ara Yuuichi, je suis venue acheter des fleurs pour ma mère et j'ai rencontré par le plus grand des hasards ma tante, c'est forcément le destin...oui c'est sûrement ça, j'en suis persuadée.'' Ajouta t-elle en me souriant de nouveau de manière radieuse.

À ses mots, je me mis à serrer des dents et des poings, c'est vrai j'étais seulement sa tante et rien de plus, rien de moins. Je le savais depuis le début et pourtant...ça me faisais mal d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche qui n'était pourtant que la vérité. Quant à ce garçon qui je devais l'avouer était assez banal et sa coiffure j'aimais mieux ne pas en parler. Il devait sûrement être le petit ami de Shizuru, elle aurait pu trouver mieux que ça...beaucoup mieux, mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger ou critiquer ses choix. Si elle l'aimait alors c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

''Enchanté, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Natsuki. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.'' Sourit le jeune homme en tendant sa main alors que je restais les bras croisés, il se mit à rire nerveuse et se mit à pâlir quand je le fixais.

* * *

><p>Le destin s'est bien moqué de moi. Je la rencontrais ici où nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois. Mais les rôles ce sont inversés, ce n'était pas elle qui allait arracher les pétales d'une orchidée mais c'était moi qui allait écraser de mes mains cette marguerite et je ne savais pas moi même la raison pour laquelle j'allais faire ce geste. Peut être parce qu'à cet instant j'avais pensée à ma nièce, et j'étais en colère pour je ne sais quelle raison et maintenant elle juste en face de moi en train de me sourire avec une si grande gentillesse et affection, je haïssais ce sourire ! Pourquoi il me perturbait autant ! Parce qu'il était tellement sincère et il l'était uniquement avec moi et c'est ce qui me dérangeait ? Sincèrement je préférais qu'elle me montre son masque de perfection sans aucune trace d'émotion que son vrai et véritable visage ça serait tellement plus facile pour moi...Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas…<p>

Je me rendais compte que si je n'avais pas fait la bêtise de vouloir écraser cette foutue fleur, j'aurais pu partir immédiatement du fleuriste, mais surtout j'aurai pu éviter de la revoir. Mais je pouvais toujours m'en aller, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir ce couple de tourtereaux roucouler, se faire les yeux doux ou des mamours devant moi. Et puis surtout je ne voulais plus lui parler, pas dans l'état dans lequel j'étais actuellement. Je devais fuir le plus rapidement possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait pour me mettre dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était pas mon genre de me comporter ainsi, moi la soi disant princesse de glace, la louve solitaire, j'étais en train de fuir comme une lâche. Mais j'avais changé et c'était de sa faute, je le réalisais finalement.

''Bon je vous laisse, je suis pressée. Au revoir.'' Terminais-je froidement ne laissant aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent me retenir. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma moto et je démarrais le moteur qui faisait un boucan fou. Je parcourrais la ville et avant d'aller au cimetière, je passais près de la falaise où j'avais emmenée Shizuru à notre soi disant ''tête à tête'' ce qui me fit rire maintenant en y repensant. Je me rappelais des moments que nous avons partagés ensemble à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle me tient la main, ou se colla contre moi et me parla de la rencontre de ses parents et de ses sentiments à leur perte, et lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un lors du premier regard et étant moi même quelqu'un d'assez naïf et qui j'avoue ne remarque pas les choses sans qu'on me le disse directement. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle faisait référence à moi. Mais surtout je me remémorais de notre premier baiser et ceux d'après, il faut que j'arrête de ressasser ces souvenirs qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. Ce n'est pas bien ! C'est trop tard ! Et c'est mal ! Et j'ai mal... Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ? Et ça depuis que je suis dans cette ville. Je regardais la mer percuter violemment les rochers qui m'environnaient. Je réalisais la hauteur, et sentis un haut le cœur.

**''NATSUKI ! NE SAUTE PAS****PITIE****!**'' Hurla terroriser une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. J'aurais presque pu tomber par sa faute, elle m'avait fait peur. Je me retournais vers la châtaigne qui était extrêmement pale et avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

''Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici !'' Aboyais-je en voyant un taxi tout près de ma Ducati.

''Tu ne me laissais pas le choix, je t'en supplie éloigne toi de la falaise.'' Bégaya t-elle nerveusement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait ? Je voyais ses rubis m'observer avec crainte et aussitôt c'était derrière moi, elle s'approcha lentement de moi.

''Je ne vais pas sauter.'' Protestais-je indigner qu'elle puisse le penser que j'avais des tendances suicidaires.

''Alors viens près de moi !'' M'ordonna t-elle en pleurant.

''Franchement Shizuru, tu m'énerves à être aussi mélodramatique alors que je n'ai rien fait et que j'avais l'intention de continuer dans cette voix.'' Soupirais-je fortement me complaisant à sa demande. Quand j'atteignais son niveau elle se jeta dans mes bras mais faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

''Idiote! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !'' Me réprimanda t-elle en me donnant des coups de poing.

''Tu te fais des idées. J'allais rien faire.''

''T'avais intérêt. Si tu avais sauté alors je t'aurais suivi.''

''J'allais pas sauter !''

''Natsuki attends !'' Implora la beauté de Kyoto qui m'attrapa par la main alors j'avais réussi par miracle à sortir de son embrassade. Je m'enlevais brusquement de celle-ci comme si je mettais brûler et je décidais de ne plus faire attention à elle. Je continuais ma route vers mon deux roues mais des bras encerclèrent ma taille et j'avais senti quelqu'un mettre sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai reconnu immédiatement cette douce sensation, ce merveilleux parfum mais surtout cette présence. J'avais à cet instant des frissons qui me parcouraient tout le long corps quand je sentis le contact de ma nièce sur moi et c'était une chose que je m'étais toujours interdite.

* * *

><p>''Shizuru lâche moi s'il te plaît.'' Implorais-je en essayant d'avancer vers ma moto mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas réagir de cette manière en ma présence. Et puis ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on doit serrer dans ces bras un membre de sa famille. Son geste est tellement chaleureux et plein d'amour que ça me perturbait totalement.<p>

''Natsuki je croyais que tu serais heureuse de me voir comme je le suis en te voyant. Pourquoi tu me fuis comme à ton habitude. J'ai attendu désespérément que tu me donnes un signe de toi, un appel ou autres gestes mais rien ! Et c'était toi qui voulais qu'on garde contact. Mais tu m'as effrontément menti ! Et pourtant je n'ai fait que t'attendre durant tout ce temps. Pourquoi tu as agi de cette manière avec moi ?'' Me dit la fille aux iris cramoisis avec de la peine dans sa voix.

Oh oui je suis heureuse et beaucoup trop même et ce n'est pas du tout normal mais surtout je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de sentiment pour elle, ce n'était pas bien, je le savais, c'était pour cette raison que j'avais pris de la distance mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer. Alors oui j'étais lâche et une menteuse. Je voulais m'immuniser de ta présence alors pourquoi mon coeur s'accélère à me rendre malade quand elle est là ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse la revoir après tout ce temps, surtout maintenant et à cet endroit dont nous avons partagé tant de chose ensemble. Je n'étais pas prête, il m'ait pourtant arrivé d'imaginer cet instant, nos retrouvailles mais les choses n'étaient pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait.

''Shizuru je...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Demandais-je d'un ton glacial plus que je le croyais en tournant ma tête en sa direction. Oh non, elle était tellement proche de mon visage, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'une de l'autre. Ma respiration commençait à s'altérer mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître, pas devant elle. La brune qui avait senti la dureté dans mes propos, me regarda affecté par le chagrin ce qui m'anéantissait, pourquoi j'avais toujours aussi mal en la voyant ainsi ? Peut être parce que c'était le même regard qui m'avait tellement troublé lorsque je l'ai vu au cimetière et quand je l'ai rejeté au cabinet d'avocat. Et c'était de ma faute si elle avait l'air si déprimé maintenant. Je me détournais de son regard en regardant le sol.

''Ara, je voulais te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué; on dirait que ce n'est pas réciproque.''

''Quoi ! Pourquoi ?'' D'accord, j'ai cru que je l'avais pensé mais il semblerait que je l'ai vraiment dit à haute voix. Mais sincèrement je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse me dire ce genre de chose surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, et la manière dont on s'est séparée, peut-être qu'elle a tout oublié de cette histoire ?

''Il n'y a pas de raison pour cela, je suis juste heureuse de te voir.'' Commenta t-elle en rapprochant sa tête près de mon cou, mes joues commencèrent à s'enflammer par une telle proximité de sa peau contre la mienne, je venais juste de remarquer qu'avec le temps elle était devenue plus grande que moi mais surtout encore plus belle.

''C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as suivi ?'' M'enquis-je mal à l'aise, cherchant à regagner mon calme alors que mon coeur ne l'était pas c'était même le contraire, car Shizuru avait un de ses bras enroulé autour de ma taille et son autre bras était dessus de mon épaule, elle m'encerclait contre son corps, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur contre moi. J'essayais d'enlever ses bras mais malheureusement pour moi, en plus de sa grande taille, elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte que moi.

''J'ai demandé à ton père qu'elle était la date de la mort de ta mère et puis le hasard...non le destin à voulut que je te trouve chez le fleuriste. C'est étrange, on se revoit de la même façon qu'il y a plus d'un an, ce n'est pas moi qui allait arracher les pétales d'une fleur mais c'est toi qui cette fois-ci avait l'air malheureuse et qui allait écraser cette pauvre petite marguerite. Puis tu as fui avant que je ne puisse te parler, alors je n'avais guère le choix que de te suivre.'' Sourit la brunette. Oui c'est étrange j'ai pensé exactement la même chose quand je l'ai revu.

''Shizuru lâche moi s'il te plaît.'' Demandais-je gentiment.

''Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, je te montre que je suis contente de te revoir c'est tout.''

''...Je sais, je l'ai remarqué que tu étais ravie de me revoir...mais je veux juste que tu me laisses c'est tout et puis je n'aime pas les marques d'affections de ce genre, alors s'il te plaît enlève tes bras de moi.'' Elle ne semblant pas vouloir exécuter ma volonté, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle avait peur que je parte.

''Je ne fuirais pas.''

''...''

''Shizuru s'il te plaît...je te le promets...'' Insistais-je.

Je me suis retournée vers la fille aux cheveux miels qui avait enfin relâché son étreinte sur moi, je la contemplais un court instant, en un an elle avait vraiment changé. Sa beauté s'était épanouie, elle ressemblait plus à une femme maintenant. Elle était vraiment magnifique, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clairs tout comme sa chevelure qui ressemblait à un champ de blé.

''Ara Natsuki semble apprécier la vue ?'' Me taquina ma nièce.

''Non pas du tout !'' Mentais-je alors que j'étais totalement écarlate car j'avoue j'étais captivée par elle.

''Je suis devenue si laide.''

''Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais laide !'' Comment pouvait-elle arriver à une telle conclusion ?

''Je vois je suis plus que laide.'' Dit la fille à l'accent de Kyoto en mettant ses mains sur son visage commençant à renifler, j'étais totalement paniquée car j'avais peur qu'elle pleure encore par ma faute.

''Mais non c'est le contraire, tu es loin d'être laide, tu as embellis et tu t'aies même épanouie avec l'âge. Tu es devenue une femme magnifique et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ta beauté qui me troublait...Merde ! J'ai vraiment dit ça tout haut...euh...'' Ferme la ! Jurais-je intérieurement de ma stupidité. Natsuki Kuga tu es vraiment qu'une idiote ! Pourquoi je me faisais toujours avoir par cette fille ? Est-ce que j'étais si manipulable ou était-ce seulement elle qui était capable de me faire réagir ainsi ? Ma nièce dont les joues avaient rosit me regarda en souriant, m'embêter reste un de ses passes temps favoris, une chose qui ne semblait pas avoir changé avec le temps. Et j'étais heureuse d'être taquinée par elle, ça me manquait tellement vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui dire ou vous êtes mort et je ne plaisante pas !

''Ara je suis devenue magnifique ? Donc avant je ne l'étais pas.''

''Non tu as toujours été aussi belle.'' Répondis-je sincèrement sans me rendre compte. Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Je suis stupide ou quoi ! J'étais entrain de m'enfoncer toute seule !

''Contente que je te plais toujours Na~tsu~ki~'' Je mis à rougir par la manière sensuelle qu'elle disait mon prénom mais je reprenais rapidement mes esprits.

''Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans ma voix.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit.''

''Oui me voir, voilà tu m'as vu, satisfaite. Bon tu peux y aller maintenant, va rejoindre ton copain, il doit t'attendre.'' Je vis ma nièce en train de rire ce qui m'énerva.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !'' Aboyais-je irritée.

''Tu es vraiment très mignonne quand tu es jalouse Na-tsu-ki.'' Je devenais complètement écarlate.

''JE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! POURQUOI LE SERAIS-JE ?''

''Ara je me le demande, c'est étrange car lorsque tu m'a vu avec Tate tout à l'heure, tu lui as jeté un de ces regards meurtriers, il s'est raidi et à pâli en un instant.'' Ria de nouveau ma nièce alors que je sentais que j'allais exploser à cause de la colère.

''Je n'ai jamais fait ça !'' C'est vrai je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je m'en rappellerai. Peut être que je l'ai réellement fait et ce n'était pas intentionnel car c'est la manière dont j'agis en général avec tout le monde et pas spécialement avec l'autre blondinet décoloré. Une chose est sûre c'est une vraie mauviette s'il a peur d'un seul regard.

''Oui oui bien sûr, je te crois, tu n'es pas du tout jalouse.'' Commenta cette enquiquineuse en souriant.

''Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de toujours te moquer de moi ! Et va voir ton petit ami au lieu de m'ennuyer ! '' Pestais-je à bout de nerf.

''Natsuki pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant en colère ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu veuilles à ce point que je parte ?'' Demanda désespérée la fille aux iris cramoisis, cette question me surpris, car ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux mais c'est à moi-même et la manière dont j'agissais actuellement. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était moi qui lui en avait fait et qui lui en faisait encore. Elle voulait seulement me parler car je suis sa tante, sa famille; je suis vraiment quelqu'un de pathétique et méprisable pour la repousser ainsi.

''Non tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de cette manière, pardonne moi; c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout.'' Ajoutais-je en soupirant, je me sentais tellement coupable par la réaction disproportionnée que j'ai eue il y a un instant.

''Est-ce vraiment la vérité ?''

''Bien sûr, désolée je suis quelqu'un d'assez grognon quand je manque de sommeil.'' Commentais-je en faisant une moue coupable.

''Et pourtant tu es si adorable quand tu es grognon.'' Je devenais rouge tomate, j'essayais de faire abstraction à ce qu'elle venait me dire.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à Fuuka ?'' Lui demandais-je tentant de détourner la conversation.

''Je suis venue me recueillir à la tombe de mère et de ma grand mère tout comme toi.''

''Je vois.''

''Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence ici en fait je te cherchais.'' Ajouta t-elle en me fixant du regard.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Ara, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important et que tu dois absolument savoir, et qui concerne mon avenir.'' Me disait-elle en détournant son regard de moi, elle se mit à fermer les yeux et à inspirer profondément. En quoi son avenir me concerne t-elle ? Je ne comprends pas cette fille.

''Que dois-je savoir ?'' Demandais-je perplexe par sa réaction mais surtout par son silence.

''Je voulais que tu saches que j'allais partir aux États-Unis et me marier.''


	9. Chapitre 09 Les mêmes erreurs

Chapitre 09 Les mêmes erreurs...

* * *

><p>''Ara, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important et que tu dois absolument savoir, ça concerne mon avenir.'' Me dit-elle maintenant en détournant son regard de moi. Elle se mit à fermer les yeux et à inspirer profondément comme pour se donner du courage. Une chose me troublait…en quoi son avenir me concernait-elle ? Cela fait plus d'un an que l'on ne s'est vue et…je ne comprenais pas cette fille.<p>

''Que dois-je savoir ?'' Demandais-je perplexe par sa réaction mais surtout par son silence qui commençait à me rendre nerveuse.

''Je voulais que tu saches que j'allais partir aux Etats-Unis.''

''C'est bien.'' Lui répondis-je aussitôt.

''Pour me marier.'' Finit la châtaigne, mon cœur se mit à s'arrêter de battre à ce moment là. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge m'étouffant presque... J'étais sous le choc mais... pourquoi j'avais ce poids dans mon estomac qui me rendait si nauséeuse ? Ça venait peut être de ce que j'avais mangé ce matin ?...Elle allait se marier ? C'était parfaitement normal qu'elle s'unisse avec la personne qu'elle aimait. À cette pensée, je me mis à mordre fortement ma lèvre inférieure et à serrer du poing car ma main était en train de trembler d'énervement mais je faisais tout pour le cacher à ma nièce, qui avait l'air d'observer avec attention mon comportement mais comme elle, je savais très bien cacher mes émotions par ma froideur.

''Mes félicitations.'' Déclarais-je sans savoir quoi dire car je ne savais pas ce qu'attendait de moi Shizuru en me disant cette nouvelle, à part les mots que je venais de prononcer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument m'annoncer cette information en personne. Surtout qu'on est plus très proche depuis un certain temps. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait recherché un peu partout dans Fuuka ? Si elle voulait m'inviter à son mariage, elle aurait pu à la place m'envoyer un faire part que j'aurais probablement jeté à la poubelle dès que je l'aurais reçu. Je ne suis pas trop partisan de ce genre d'évènement ça finit toujours par un divorce ou une séparation, et puis surtout je verrais toute ma famille jouant les faux-semblants et sincèrement je préférais m'en passer de ce spectacle.

''Ara est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? Es-tu réellement heureuse que je me marie avec Tate ?''

''Tate ?''

''Le garçon que tu as vu avec moi au fleuriste.''

''Bien sûr que je suis ravie pour toi, pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?'' Questionnais-je étonnée.

''Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste que tu me le confirmes...l'entendre de ta bouche...c'est tout...'' J'étais surprise par sa réponse, je trouvais cela étrange qu'elle tienne autant à mon opinion, c'était sa vie après tout et pas la mienne.

''Si tu es heureuse de te marier avec la personne que tu aimes alors c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.'' Rajoutais-je mais si devais l'avouer que je détestais cette idée qu'elle puisses appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre mais pourquoi j'avais tellement mal ? Qu'importe, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de sa vie privée qui ne me concernait pas et qui ne m'a jamais concerné. Donc j'avais raison depuis le début, je n'étais pas la personne qui lui été destinée et maintenant...j'en avais la confirmation...c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait tourné la page sur nous. Je devais l'avouer que j'étais contente qu'elle soit heureuse car elle le méritait sincèrement. Mais je venais juste de remarquer que la beauté de Kyoto observait le sol avec une grande mélancolie, je pouvais même apercevoir des larmes ? Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait l'air si malheureuse, elle devrait être réjouie d'épouser l'autre peureux blond, non ? Cependant je fus surprise lorsqu'elle effaça immédiatement cette peine de son visage en me faisant son faux sourire. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ? Je n'arrivais pas à la déchiffrer...et cela m'ennuyait.

''Et toi Natsuki, est-ce que pendant tout ce temps…tu as…trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?'' Me questionna-t-elle avec de l'appréhension dans sa voix, ce qui me troubla.

''Non.'' Espèce d'idiote sans cervelle tu aurais dû dire oui, oui ! Faudrait que j'utilise plus mon cerveau ou que je tourne sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler, ça me poserais moins de problème. Mais pourquoi devais-je lui mentir ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela lui faisait quelque chose que je sois célibataire ou non. Fallait réellement que j'arrête de réfléchir autant mais pourtant c'était étrange, elle me souriait maintenant avec un vrai sourire lorsque je lui disais ces mots. Je suis totalement perdue. Ou je suis simplement stupide à ne rien comprendre.

''Ara, Natsuki est si honnête mais pas en ce qui concerne ses propres sentiments. C'est bien dommage.''

''Que veux-tu dire ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?'' Demandais-je toujours aussi incrédule, j'avais vraiment raté un épisode.

La demoiselle aux yeux sangs s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa de ses deux mains mon visage pour que je lui fasse face, elle se mit à me sourire chaleureusement et je me mis à rougir immédiatement. Sincèrement...j'en avais marre de rougir ! A force d'avoir de telle réaction, j'ai peur que ma couleur de peau reste indéfiniment rouge vif.

''Tu es toujours aussi mignonne Natsuki, qu'importe le temps qui passe, tes rougeurs m'ont beaucoup manqué.'' Me dit-elle en embrassant le bout de nez alors que je sentais la chaleur monter en flèche sur mon visage.

''Je ne suis pas mignonne ! Et puis je ne rougis pas ! C'est à cause des coups de soleil ! Alors arrête de dire ça !'' Marmonnais-je en faisant une moue boudeuse.

''Des coups de soleil ? Vraiment ? En plein hiver ?''

''Oui c'est possible !'' Rétorquais-je vexée ce qui la fit rire mélodieusement.

''C'est vrai, tu n'es pas mignonne mais adorable...ma Natsuki...'' Rajouta t-elle en touchant avec le bout de ses doigts mes joues empourprées.

''...'' Je me mis à grogner par ses soi-disant compliments, qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment pour moi. Puis j'avais réalisé qu'elle avait dit que j'étais _sienne_ ? Non, j'avais certainement dû mal entendre, enfin je l'espérais vivement.

''Oi ! Shizuru enlève tes mains de mon visage et de me toucher ainsi !'' Grondais-je en attrapant ses poignets mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention et avait même l'air d'apprécier le contact sur elle et j'enlevais immédiatement mes mains.

''Non.'' Affirma t-elle.

''Non ?'' Répétais-je avec défie.

''Tu m'as bien entendu, j'ai dit non. Car si je fais ce que tu me demandes, tu vas détourner la tête ou tu vas essayer de m'éviter du regard comme tu as pris la satanée habitude de le faire, et je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me prête entièrement attention sans fuir car j'ai des choses extrêmement importantes à te dire.''

''Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait.'' Remarquais-je en soupirant totalement défaite par sa ténacité.

''Non, tu ne l'as pas.''

''Super !''

''Tu sais, je ne suis plus une Kuga et je suis maintenant majeure.'' Sourit-elle joyeusement en me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille puis elle caressa celle-ci avec une grande douceur ce qui me fait frémir.

'' Euh...je m'en doutais un peu que tu étais majeure. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu n'es plus une Kuga ?'' J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise cela mais surtout je ne comprenais le sens de ses mots. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien comprendre et c'est frustrant à force.

''J'ai constitué un dossier avec l'avocat de ma mère pour supprimer mon deuxième nom et maintenant je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino, je n'ai pas gardé le nom de Kuga.''

''Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? C'était le nom de ta mère ? D'une certaine façon son héritage. J'avoue que ce n'est pas une fierté de s'appeler Kuga, ça dépend du quel côté de la famille tu te trouves. Mais si tu te maries, alors tu pourras prendre le nom de machin chose euh...comment il s'appelle déjà ton fiancé ?'' Demandais-je en essayant de remémorer son nom.

''Yuuchi Tate.''

''Oui c'est ça, tu seras la future Shizuru Yuuchi, alors je ne comprends pourquoi tu as changé ton nom.''

''Ara Natsuki, j'ai supprimé mon deuxième nom pour quelqu'un et ce n'est pas pour Tate.''

''Pour toi ?'' Répondis-je sceptique. C'est bizarre.

''Non.''

''D'accord, je suis dans le brouillard absolu...alors éclaire moi ma lanterne qui semble éteinte. Pour qui tu as changé ton nom ?''

La châtaigne s'approcha de moi et se mit à m'embrasser avec douceur sur mes lèvres. Je fus étonnée par ce geste plus qu'inattendu et qui me prit de court, puis elle termina son tendre baiser en me regardant avec amour.

''J'ai fait cela pour toi ma précieuse Natsuki.'' Me répondit-elle en me fixant du regard.

''Pou…pour moi ?''

''Oui.''

''…'' A ce moment là, j'avais enlevé brusquement ses mains de mon visage puis je me suis reculée d'elle complètement paniquée. Je ne rêvais pas, elle venait tout juste de m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. D'accord si quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a un instant, j'aimerai bien qu'il m'explique car je suis totalement perdue. Petit topo de la situation, elle me dit qu'elle voulait me revoir pour m'annoncer quelque chose d'important, qu'elle allait partir aux Etats-Unis et se marier avec Tapei, non Toru, peut être que c'est Tade ? Ouais, on dirait que j'ai oublié son prénom à l'autre porc-épic décoloré, mais on s'en fout tous. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus une Kuga...à cause de...moi ? Et elle m'a ensuite embrassé, c'était triste à dire mais je crois que ma nièce est devenue complètement folle.

''Ara, tu ne devrais pas laisser sa bouche grande ouverte, tu pourrais gober des mouches.'' Ria la fille aux cheveux ébène alors que je restais encore bouche bée, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me disais mentalement de respirer : d'abord inspirer puis expirer, inspirer, expirer. Bon sang ! Respirer, c'est plus dur que je le croyais.

''Ara, est-ce que Natsuki veux que je lui fasse du bouche à bouche pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau respirer ? Ça sera un très grand plaisir pour moi.'' Plaisanta la fille aux iris cramoisis en me faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui me refait prendre conscience surtout lorsque je vis que se lécha d'appréhension ses lèvres qui je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer.

''NON ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !'' Grondais-je irritée par ce qu'il venait de se produire mais surtout parce que je l'avais laissé m'embrasser de nouveau.

''Te taquiner ?''

''Oui ! NON ! Je veux dire m'embrasser !''

''Mou, tu n'as pas aimé ? '' Dit-elle en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

''Ce n'est pas le problème !'' Aboyais-je sur les nerfs, pourquoi agissait-elle toujours de cette manière frivole quand les choses devenaient aussi sérieuses ? C'était lassant et surtout c'était ce que je détestais en elle.

''Donc tu as aimé ?''

Je me mis à rougir furieusement, et je mets mes mains sur mon visage complètement embarrassée par mes rougeurs involontaires, faut **absolument** que je fasse quelque chose pour ça !

''On dirait que ce n'était pas la peine que j'attende ta réponse.'' Ria ma nièce.

''Shizuru ! Ça suffit maintenant arrête de te moquer de moi car je commence réellement en avoir marre de ton comportement puéril, si tu continues agir ainsi, je préfère m'en aller immédiatement !'' Grondais-je exaspérée d'être tourné en ridicule, j'allais partir mais ma nièce se mit en travers de mon chemin, m'empêchant de partir à mon plus grand désarroi.

''Shizuru ! Laisse moi partir ! J'ai pas le temps de perdre avec tes gamineries !''

''Non ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Je vais être sérieuse, cela fait plus d'un an que j'attends cet instant inespéré alors écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît.''

''Que veux-tu dire plus d'un an ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?'' Lui demandais-je perplexe.

''Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai demandé au cabinet d'avocat si tu m'aimais et que tu m'a répondu non.''

''...Je suppose.'' Répondis-je mal à l'aise par ces douloureux souvenirs que nous avons vécus ensemble.

''Est-ce que maintenant tu m'aimes toujours comme avant.'' ...Hein ?...Quoi ?...Comment ?...QUOI ! Attendez une minute ! J'avais raté un épisode non ? Elle m'avait dit que je l'avais rejeté et me demande si je l'aimais toujours aujourd'hui. Je suis totalement perdue, ça confirme ce que je pensais depuis le début, ma nièce avait perdu la tête pour me dire tout ceci. Ou alors c'était moi ?

''Quoi ?'' Répondis-je incrédule.

''Ara Natsuki crois tu réellement que j'ai cru quand tu me disais que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi et que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer ?'' Me dit la fille de ma demi-soeur en croisant des bras, tout en me fixant du regard. C'était pourtant évident, bien sûr que je le croyais.

''Tu l'as peut être dit mais tu ne le pensais pas et je l'ai vue dans tes yeux et ton comportement, tu te rappelles lorsque tu me disais que je souriais d'une certaine manière pour cacher ma peine, toi tu détournes ton regard quand tu mens et tu as aussi un autres tics mais je ne vais pas le dévoiler ou tu ne vas plus l'utiliser.'' Quoi ! Merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne le savais même pas !

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis tu me connais à peine, tu m'as juste vu une fois.''

''Vraiment ? Alors regarde droit dans mes yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et je ne te laisserai tranquille et j'accepterai d'épouser Yuuichi et de partir avec lui aux États-Unis.'' Vas-y Natsuki ! Dis lui que tu ne l'aimes pas, vas-y c'est seulement trois misérables et pathétiques petits mots. Allez ! Vas y ! Y a plus difficile à dire. Comme : les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches. Fastoche ! Maintenant l'autre phrase.

''Je ne t'aime…pas.'' Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise en détournant le regard vers le sol, merde ! Ça n'allait pas c'est pas du tout, sincèrement, même moi j'y crois pas alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour ma nièce.

''Moi aussi je t'aime Natsuki.'' Me répondit la fille à l'accent de Kyoto en me souriant chaleureusement.

Je devenais totalement écarlate et mon coeur rata un battement en entendant ces mots, je m'éloignais lentement angoissée car ma nièce s'avançait vers moi comme un prédateur qui allait se jeter sur sa proie. Et malheureusement on dirait que c'était moi sa victime, je ne pouvais plus rester, je devais partir sinon je n'arriverai jamais à la repousser. Mais pourquoi je fuyais ? Je ne comprenais pas, c'était la deuxième fois que je réagissais de cette façon lorsqu'elle était auprès de moi. Est-ce que j'avais peur d'elle ?

* * *

><p>''Natsuki Kuga veux tu m'épouser ?'' Me demanda t-elle en m'attrapant mes mains dans les siennes, surprise par ses mots et je me mis à avaler de travers ma salive, ce qui me fit tousser. Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux à cause de cette difficile toux que je n'arrivais plus à arrêter. Inquiète, ma nièce me tapa doucement dans le dos mais je m'éloignais d'elle. Bon, <span>là<span> j'avais dû probablement mal entendre, est-ce qu'elle m'avait demandé ma main ?

''Tu veux plutôt dire, veux tu que je t'accompagne comme demoiselle d'honneur à l'autel quand tu te marieras ?'' Rectifiais-je en arquant un de mes sourcils.

''Non, je veux que tu sois devant le prêtre à l'autel en tant que ma future femme.'' Depuis quand je ne saisis plus le sens de cette conversation. Pourtant on parlait la même langue, non ? C'est peut être son accent de Kyoto qui me faisait mal entendre ?

''Euh...Mais ton fiancé Yuuichi ? Tu ne devais pas te marier avec lui et partir aux Etats-Unis ?''

''Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et puis il est gay.''

''Gay ? Il est gay ? Tu veux dire homosexuelle, soit qu'il aime les garçons.'' Dis-je totalement surprise,

''Oui c'est exactement la définition, bravo.''

''Ce n'est pas marrant.'' Grognais-je.

''Kannina na mais trop tentant. Je connais son petit ami, il s'appelle Reito Kanzaki très charmant, c'est un de mes proches amis, ils sont vraiment très mignon ensemble.''

''Il-Il-Il...aime les garçons ? Et tu le savais ?'' Bégayais-je.

''Bien sûr.''

''Alors pourquoi vas-tu te marier avec lui ?'' Demandais-je étonnée surtout par la réaction désinvolte qu'elle avait. Y a pas à dire cette fille est étrange, elle savait que son futur mari est homosexuel et en plus elle connaissait son petit ami, et ça ne lui faisait rien. Ils ne faisaient pas un ménage à trois j'espère ? Oh mon dieu mais c'est quoi cette histoire de malade. Elle voulait me tuer en me disant toutes ses informations. Je n'étais pas certaine que mon coeur aille encore supporter plus.

''Ara c'est un mariage arrangé par ta grand mère, Tate est le fils d'un riche homme d'affaire en pharmaceutique.'' Cette vieille sorcière pourrait même vendre sa mère pour gagner de l'argent. Grognais-je intérieurement.

''Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou tu as des sentiments pour lui ?'' M'enquis-je timidement.

''Non.''

''Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ce mariage si tu savais qu'il aimait les garçons mais surtout que tu ne l'aimes pas ?'' Aboyais-je en la regardant droit dans ses rubis et elle me rendit ce regard.

''Je n'ai pas réellement accepté les fiançailles...j'étais seulement au courant il y'a à peine quelques jours, je voulais confirmer quelque chose avant de prendre une telle décision qui changerait radicalement ma vie. Quelque chose que j'avais espéré pendant tout ces longs mois qui me parurent interminables, et maintenant j'en suis sûre.'' Me dit-elle en me souriant tendrement et je me mis à déglutir péniblement.

''De quoi tu es sûre ?'' Demandais-je hésitante car j'avais peur de sa réponse.

''Ara, de mes sentiments que j'avais et que j'ai toujours pour toi, et de tes sentiments. Je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant, tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.''

''Non tu te trompes.'' Niais-je immédiatement, peut être un peu trop rapidement, ce que remarqua la fille aux iris cramoisis qui croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

''Pourquoi tu ne peux avouer tes sentiments Natsuki ? J'ai eu plusieurs signes qui me montraient que tu éprouves plus qu'un amour entre une tante et sa nièce envers moi car c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour toi.''

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.'' Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

''Alors si tu ne m'aimes pas, repousse moi.''

Elle s'approcha de moi et je me mis à reculer doucement, trop lentement car elle était si proche de moi et me regardait avec tant amour que ça me perturbait totalement, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Elle mit ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et s'approcha de plus en plus de mes lèvres. Je pouvais son souffle tiède qui s'approchait progressivement de mes lèvres, qui se mirent à se contracter à ce contact.

''Shizuru...on peut pas...'' Soufflais-je péniblement parce qu'elle était si proche de moi et je commençais serrer fortement mes lèvres entre elles et je fermais mes yeux pour regagner mon calme.

''Ara pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Parce que je suis ta nièce ? Parce que j'ai 18 ans ? Pourtant j'ai attendu d'être majeur pour te revoir.'' Me répondis-elle en me regardant, tout en étant aussi proche de moi. Son corps était collé contre le mien, je pouvais sentir son coeur battre rapidement contre le mien et ses doigts caresser le long de ma nuque.

''Oui tout ce que tu as dit, de plus on a six de différence d'âge, j'ai 24 ans et tu en as 18, même si tu ne portes plus officiellement le nom de Kuga, tu en es toujours une. Et puis tu va gâcher ta vie en restant auprès de moi ou à espérer à un amour que je ne pourrais jamais te donner.''

''Tu ne gâcheras jamais ma vie, car je serai heureuse d'être à tes côtés, et puis tu ne fais pas tes 24 ans. Tu as l'air d'avoir mon âge. Et puis ton âge ne m'a jamais dérangé, c'est à toi que ça a toujours ennuyé. Je suis une jeunette et tu préfères peut être quelqu'un de plus mature ? '' Je n'avais jamais pensée à ça un seul instant. Oui mais si je pensais cela, cela voulait dire que j'aimais les files plus jeunes que moi…

''Non ! Enfin ça fait déjà un an...et tu aurais dû m'oublier...'' _Comme j'aurais dû le faire pour toi..._

''Comme tu aurais dû le faire pour moi ?'' Me dit-elle en me fixant dans mes émeraudes. Merde ! Déjà qu'elle savait quand je mentais maintenant elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel !

''Natsuki ne jure pas.'' Merde !

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.''

''Toujours à nier tes sentiments Natsuki...Comme tu l'as dit auparavant, je devais vivre des expériences amoureuses, je suis sortie avec des garçons et des filles comme tu me l'as suggéré mais je n'ai jamais pu les aimer ou leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient car je ne pouvais t'oublier. Tu étais la seule qui hantais continuellement mes pensées pendant ces derniers mois qui m'ont paru interminable sans toi.''

''Ça fait un an et pendant tout ce temps tu aurais dû m'oublier, et vivre ta propre vie et ne pas penser à cet amour qui est impossible et tu en connais déjà les raisons et je ne vais pas te les répéter car je commence à en avoir assez.''

''Et comme je te l'ai dit auparavant ça n'a aucune importance pour moi et c'est toujours le cas maintenant. Ton âge, que tu sois une fille, ma tante ou ton passé. **Je te veux Natsuki Kuga** et ça depuis le début et je ne changerai pas d'avis, peu importe les excuses que tu invoques.''

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de mes lèvres en fermant ses yeux, ma respiration devenait saccadé et mon cœur se mit à accélérer et je voulais tellement l'embrasser mais ma raison ne le voulait pas et je la repoussais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre mes lèvres, je ne dois me laisser tenter. C'est mal ce genre de relation même si elle dit le contraire. Elle me regarda avec une grande tristesse, je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et la réconforter mais je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de geste envers elle.

''Natsuki...pourquoi tu me rejettes à chaque fois ? Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Et tu ruines tout avec tes hésitations. Je sais que tu m'aimes et on pourrait être tellement heureuse toutes les deux, mais tu as peur d'avoir du bonheur dans ta vie...c'est triste, tu vas finir ta vie toute seule.''

''…'' Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je ne faisais rien et je me détournais de son regard.

''Natsuki est-ce que tu veux sincèrement que je m'en aille ? Car si c'est ce que tu veux réellement alors je ne t'importunerai plus jamais avec mes sentiments pour toi et j'accepterai de me marier avec Yuuchi, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?'' Me demanda t-elle en attrapant mes mains et en les mettant sur sa joue puis elle se mit à les embrasser tendrement et elle me regarda attendant une réponse de ma part.

''…'' Je ne lui répondais toujours rien, car je ne savais pas ce que je voulais moi même, je m'étais forcée à l'oublier mais je n'y arrivais pas, est-ce de l'amour ? Je ne savais pas, j'étais totalement perdue et j'avais tellement peur de m'ouvrir à elle.

''Je crois que j'ai compris ton silence Natsuki, je ne viendrais plus jamais t'embêter. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de venir à mon mariage car je sais que tu ne viendras pas quoi qu'il arrive.''

Je la vis me sourire ce même sourire dans le cabinet d'avocat qui m'avait tellement perturbé à l'époque, elle m'embrassa sur la joue en ajoutant :

''Adieu Natsuki.''


	10. Chapitre 10 Ce que je veux vraiment

Chapitre 10 Ce que je veux...vraiment...

* * *

><p>''Adieu Natsuki.'' Termina la châtaigne qui s'en alla alors que je restais sur place ne bougeant toujours pas.<p>

Elle s'éloigna de moi de plus en plus, cette situation était si similaire à celle d'il y a un an, je l'avais laissé partir pour son bien mais aujourd'hui pourquoi faisais-je cela ? Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait toujours autant qu'au premier jour malgré tout les mois qui se sont écoulés. C'est à dire un an, 12 mois, 365 jours, 52 semaines, 8 765 heures...bon j'allais peut être arrêter avec tout ces chiffres. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que penser à moi comme je l'avais fait pour elle. Nos âges respectifs, notre lien de parenté, et que l'on soit toutes les deux du même sexe n'avaient aucune importance pour elle. Elle a abandonné le nom de ma sœur pour être avec moi. Elle m'avait dit à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle m'aimait et j'avais enfin réalisé que ses sentiments pour moi étaient réels. Et cela bien trop tard ?

Une larme perla le long de ma joue, embrumant ma vue me faisant cligner de force mes yeux qui étaient grandement irrités par cette eau salée. J'essuyais rapidement cette marque de faiblesse avec ma main. Je regardais maintenant le sol et mes pleurs ne cessaient de se déverser sans fin. Je m'écroulais sur mes genoux et je posais ma tête contre le sol froid et rugueux.

''Merde !'' Criais-je, en frappant violemment du poing contre le sol.

Pourquoi étais-je en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi je réagissais de cette façon ? Je ne comprenais pas ces sentiments. Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant sauf le jour où j'avais perdu ma mère et ma sœur. Est-ce que j'étais triste et malheureuse ? Oui je l'étais désespérément. Mais pourquoi avais-je cette peine maintenant ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me mis à serrer ma poitrine qui me faisait atrocement souffrir le martyr. J'avais comme une douleur lancinante parcourant mon cœur ainsi que toute mon âme, j'allais perdre de nouveau quelqu'un que j'aimais et je laissais faire. Est-ce que je venais de penser à de l'amour ? Oui.

Est-ce que je l'aimais ? ...Je...je...pense que je l'aime mais j'avais peur de ce sentiment car je ne l'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais connu que le mépris et le dégoût durant toute ma jeunesse. Et Shizuru entra dans ma misérable existence sans saveur, elle m'apporta quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru connaître un jour dans ma vie,… de l'amour. Cela me terrorisée. Est-ce que je mérite enfin d'avoir du bonheur dans ma vie ? Mais surtout de sa part ? Je ne le savais pas moi même...pour était-ce si compliqué. Pour ma vie l'était ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mérité tout cela.

Je l'avais toujours nié mais je le savais depuis le début que je ressentais ce genre de sentiment amoureux pour Shizuru et cela lorsque je l'avais rencontré la première fois chez le fleuriste. J'ai été attiré, intrigué par elle, sous son charme. J'avais eu comme elle le coup de foudre au premier regard. Elle était si belle, son regard couleur vin m'avait grandement perturbé enivrant tout mes sens, mais j'avais tout fait pour le cacher car c'était quelque chose que je croyais impossible. Je ne pouvais ressentir ses émotions, je m'en étais interdite. Pourtant j'avais si facilement succombé.

Mais quand j'avais appris plus tard qu'elle était ma nièce soit ma famille, j'avais tout de suite repoussée l'idée de tenir à elle de cette manière. Je n'avais pas pu être totalement sincère avec elle ou avec moi même. Même maintenant je me demande comment pouvait-on aimer de cette façon un membre de sa propre famille. Ce n'était pas normal...je n'étais donc pas normale ? C'était même sordide et malsain. Et je le savais maintenant mais ça m'importait plus... que devais-je faire ? Être de nouveau raisonnable et l'oublier pourtant je n'avais jamais réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui et on dirait que c'est la même chose pour elle.

Si elle se mariait alors elle aurait une famille et des enfants, une chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter dans sa vie et puis elle méritait beaucoup mieux que moi. Mais le problème c'était...est-ce que je voulais vraiment ce genre de chose ? Avant peut être, mais maintenant ce n'était plus d'actualité. Car ce Yuuchi ne l'aimeras jamais autant je l'aime et j'en avais conscience...peut être que c'était avec lui qu'elle allait gâcher sa vie...Je savais depuis longtemps ce que je voulais et c'était...elle...je la voyais de moins en moins. Elle commençait à disparaître progressivement de mon champ de vision, de ma vie et je ne souhaitais pas que cela se produise de nouveau, **non je ne le veux pas** **! JAMAIS !** Je ne pus m'empêcher de me relever du sol et de lui courir après. Je ne voulais pas la perdre aussi bêtement qu'il y a un an. Cette fois ci je réagirais, au lieu de fuir comme je l'avais toujours fait.

''Shizuru !'' Criais-je fébrilement cherchant à l'atteindre par ma voix, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua sa route vers son taxi et y entre à l'intérieur. J'accélérais mes pas me trouvant à son niveau alors que le conducteur allait démarrer son véhicule. Je tapais du poing la vitre car la porte était fermée.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !'' Gronda Fujino folle de rage en baissant sa vitre alors que je faisais face à sa colère.

''Shizuru je dois te parler.''

''Ara pourquoi ? J'ai cru qu'on s'était tout dit tout à l'heure.'' Me dit la fille d'Alyssa d'une voix acide mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je savais qu'elle était en colère contre moi et je le mérite.

''Non...je...n'ai rien dit. S'il te plaît regarde moi, je dois t'avouer mes sentiments.''

''Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça Natsuki ! Tu aimes me torturer et me faire espérer des choses qui n'arriveront certainement jamais comme tu me l'as déjà fait remarquer ! Tu ne crois pas que je souffre par tes incertitudes. J'en ai marre maintenant ! Je ne vais pas te courir après toute ma vie ! J'ai perdu un an à t'attendre et pour rien !'' Hurla t-elle.

''Je...''

''Tu veux quoi ? Me remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Te moquer de moi ou de mes sentiments qui sont enfantins ou immatures à tes yeux ! Ou tu veux que je dise que je t'aime alors que ça ne te faisais ni chaud ni froid !'' Aboya la fille aux iris cramoisis la voix tremblante. Ce n'était pas vrai tes sentiments m'étaient si précieux...que je n'avais fait que penser à toi et non à ce que je ressentais, j'avais tout mis de côté pour ton bonheur. J'en avais conscience que j'avais merdé...c'était toujours vrai avec moi... j'étais qu'une égoïste. On était même pas ensemble et je n'avais fait que te faire souffrir...je devais te laisser partir...pour de bon cette fois-ci...

* * *

><p>La voiture démarra et je restais plantée sur place comme une idiote, je voyais Shizuru se retourner en ma direction. Elle avait l'air abattue et ses rubis reflétaient une attente, attendait-elle que je lui cours après ? Que je lui montre que ce que je voulais lui dire était important. Je devais lui prouver que j'étais sincère envers elle, elle le méritait après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Je serrais du poing et je me mettais à courir auprès de la voiture. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de moi, mais ça ne m'arrêta point. Je continuais ma course poursuite qui était à mon plus grand désavantage. J'arrivais plus à courir, j'étais essoufflée. Je suis tombée sur le sol, mais je me relevais sans perdre un instant. J'avais chaud, j'étais en sueur, je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir encore plus longtemps. Je n'avais jamais couru autant de toute ma vie. Cependant je n'arrivais même pas rejoindre le taxi qui dorénavant n'était plus dans mon champ de vison. C'était impossible, je n'étais pas une sportive de haut niveau, ni même un surhomme. Je ne savais même pas où elle allait. Et si elle rentrait chez elle, je n'avais aucune chance de la rattraper. Je devais abandonner comme toujours. Oui c'était préférable, pourtant mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas. Elles continuèrent de se mouvoir, péniblement mais avec obstination. La pluie commença à tomber sur moi. Mes vêtements étaient trempés tout comme moi. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais sur cette route. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je m'écroulais sur le sol en respirant difficilement. Je roulais sur le dos, le temps malveillant se décharna sur moi. Je me mis à rire hystériquement. Je couvrais mon visage avec mes bras, honteuse de montrer ainsi ma peine s'extoriser en plein jour.<p>

''...Tu as raison depuis le tout début Shizuru...je...suis quelqu'un de méprisable...je m'en suis rendue compte avec le temps...et je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, je te demande pardon...ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais plus perdre de ton temps, tu ne verras plus jamais dans ta vie ...je te le promets...je disparaîtrai et maintenant. Je suis convaincue que ce sera facile maintenant pour toi de m'oublier. C'est certainement une bonne chose pour toi.'' Déclarais-je essouffler.

''Non je ne le pense pas. Et pourtant j'ai fait tout mon possible pour t'oublier. Mais en vain. Même maintenant alors que j'aurais pu m'éloigner définitivement de toi en partant loin de toi. Et pourtant je suis revenue auprès de toi comme à chaque fois. Mais était-ce une bonne décision, c'est à toi de me le dire.'' Me dit la fille à l'accent de Kyoto alors que j'enlevais mes bras et je la vis en face de moi, mouillé par la pluie. Elle était magnifique malgré que j'aie pu apercevoir que ses magnifiques yeux étaient rougi par la tristesse et des larmes qui ne semblaient pas s'arrêter de couler sur son visage. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de la faire tant souffrir, je me relevais maladroitement du sol toujours autant éreinté par ma course et je la serrais tendrement dans mes bras. Elle mit sa tête dans mon épaule en pleurant. Elle me serra dans ses bras et avec ses mains, elle empoigna fortement ma chemise de peur que je puisse de nouveau m'en aller. Je lui caressais les cheveux pour la calmer, j'embrassais sa joue froide et j'attendais un peu avant de lui parler.

''Shizuru...je suis une idiote de première...je le sais maintenant...j'avais peur de t'aimer mais surtout de te faire souffrir car je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment aussi fort que de tenir ou aimer quelqu'un. À l'époque je ne pouvais accepter tes sentiments car tu étais fragile, vulnérable et ça aurait été abusé de toi et je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela car je tenais réellement à toi. Mais le principal problème c'est que tu es ma nièce et tu le seras toujours et ce n'est pas normal ce genre d'amour que tu as pour moi ou que j'ai envers toi...'' Avouais-je avec le regard triste.

''Oui je le sais, je ressens les mêmes doutes que toi Natsuki. Je me demande si j'ai un problème car je suis tombée amoureuse de la soeur de ma mère...même en le disant de vive voix c'est tellement étrange mais surtout pas normal. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour enterrer ces sentiments immoraux mais en vain, tu as toujours été omniprésente dans mon coeur et personne n'a pu combler cette présence ou faire face à ce que je ressens pour toi...personne ne pourra le faire...''

''Shizuru...tu es plus jeune que moi et je suis l'adulte et c'est mon devoir d'agir de façon réfléchie, et je n'ai rien fait de tel c'est même le contraire et tu as raison en me signalant que je suis une gamine, je m'en rends compte maintenant.''

''Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas une gamine... j'ai dit ces mots car j'étais en colère, blessée...car tout ce que tu m'avais dit il y a un an n'était que la pure vérité et je n'ai pas voulu y faire face...que tu sois...ma tante, ma famille. Alors je me suis prise à toi de façon abominable à cause de cette frustration que j'avais en moi car je haïssais cette situation de pas pouvoir t'aimer librement, et te l'entendre dire de ta bouche avait rendu les choses plus réelle.''

''...''

''...''

''Shizuru...je...je ne peux pas te donner l'amour que tu mérites vraiment, car j'ai tellement souffert par le passé, et je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais un jour. Je veux le meilleur pour toi. Que tu sois heureuse, que tu souris et ris. Que tu vives ta vie avec joie. Je ne voulais plus croire en personne ou m'attacher à quelqu'un de peur d'être de nouveau blessée ou abandonnée car c'est si douloureux. J'ai cru que si tu me haïssais ou que si je te repoussais de manière brutale, tu prendrais par toi même la décision de t'éloigner de moi. Je me suis dit que si tu étais auprès de moi, tu le faisais parce que tu avais perdu tes parents et que tu avais besoin de réconfort et ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour toi alors je t'ai rejeté pour que tu puisses réellement voir ce que tu voulais. Et je pensais à ce moment là que ce n'était pas moi dont tu avais besoin dans ta vie et même maintenant je le pense toujours.'' Soufflais-je dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle toucha doucement le long de mon dos.

''Ara pourtant je te l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises, tu es la seule que je veux et même maintenant je n'ai pas changé d'avis.'' Argumenta la fille à l'accent de Kyoto en s'enlevant de mon étreinte puis elle me sourit en caressant tendrement ma joue essuyant une larme ou peut êtres la pluie qui perlait sur ma joue.

''Je ne sais pas...je suis totalement perdue...je n'aurais peut être pas dû te courir après ou même te dire tout ces choses idiotes alors que je suis dans un tel état émotionnel. Oublie tout ça s'il te plaît...non oublie moi définitivement, c'est la meilleure des choses pour toi. Tu mérite mieux que tout ce mélodrame pitoyable que je t'apporte continuellement.'' J'allais m'en aller mais Fujino m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me retourner vers elle.

''Ah ça non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir en arrière, il est trop tard maintenant ! Surtout après tout ce que tu m'as dit et que j'ai tant espéré d'entendre de ta part ! Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'est pour mon bien que tu fais ça !'' Aboya ma nièce folle de rage qui m'attrapant maintenant par le col de ma chemise.

''Il n'est pas trop tard...tu peux toujours changer d'avis...et trouver quelqu'un d'autre...que moi...et que Tate...''

''Non ! Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux ! Je t'aime à la folie Natsuki !''

''Je...tu mérites mieux que moi, j'en suis persuadée.'' Répondis-je tristement le coeur lourd et meurtri.

''Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de rabâcher les mêmes paroles ? Et que tu te dévalorises autant ?''

''Parce que tout ce que je dis n'est que la vérité.''

''C'est **ta** vérité, ce n'est pas la même chose et tu essayes de te convaincre que c'est la meilleure chose pour nous deux mais ça ne l'est pas ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point on souffre l'une et l'autre ?''

''...''

''Ara Natsuki et si j'étais réellement avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment qu'aurais-tu fait ?''

''Si tu es heureuse c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi qu'importe la personne avec qui tu es.'' Mentis-je en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue sentant le sang se déverser dans ma salive.

''Encore ce même discours qui sonne si faux ! Je ne veux pas entendre ta raison mais ton coeur.'' Hurla t-elle. ''Qu'est-ce que tu aurais ressentis si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre Natsuki ? Comme avec Tate ? Ou un autre garçon ou fille ? Quels auraient été **tes **sentiments ? Imagine que j'embrasse cette personne et que nous fassions l'amour ensemble, que je la serre dans mes bras, je la touche intimement. Alors que ressentirais-tu à ce moment là ? Et ne me dis surtout pas ce que tu veux pour moi ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Dis moi la vérité pour une fois et ne me cache plus tes sentiments !'' Répondit sur les nerfs la beauté de Kyoto en pointant son doigt sur ma poitrine. Je me mis à respirer avec difficulté en regardant le ciel. J'imaginais Shizuru avec une autre personne, comme elle me l'avait expressément demandé et j'avais cru que j'allais perdre la raison que ce soit par la colère, la jalousie, et l'amertume.

''Je...serais malheureuse...triste...désespérée...'' Avouais-je en détournant du regard, mal à l'aise par ce que je venais de dire.

''Pourquoi ? Dis le moi...Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche Natsuki...Pourquoi aurais-tu de tel sentiment ? '' Supplia Fujino qui retenait son souffle et mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure.

''…''

''Natsuki pourquoi serais-tu malheureuse ! Répond moi ! Je t'en supplie...'' Répéta Fujino nerveusement en m'attrapant par les épaules et elle me secoua pour me forcer à la regarder droit dans ses yeux. J'osais enfin la regarder et j'attrapais avec ma main son visage.

''Parce que...je-je-'' Hésitais-je en laissant en suspens ma phrase, ne voulant pas avouer la vérité car j'avais trop peur de la dire.

''Parce que quoi Natsuki ! Alors tu vas le dire bon sang !'' Gronda sur les nerfs Shizuru en mettant sa main tremblante sur la mienne à sa joue.

''...'' Merdre ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire...ces mots qu'elle attend tant de moi...peut être parce que je ne les avais jamais dit à personne auparavant...et que c'est la première fois que je ressens réellement ce sentiment pour quelqu'un...

''Natsuki s'il te plaît...ne me laisse plus dans cette attente qui est en train de me tuer à petit feu...''

''...Je...je-je...t-t-t'ai...me.'' Bégayais-je en regardant le sol. Oh mon dieu ! C'est tellement embarrassant, c'est plus de mon âge de faire ça, on dirait que je suis une adolescente qui est en train de se confesser auprès du garçon…bon je voulais dire auprès de la fille qu'elle aime à la fin des cours. En plus il y avait la pluie qui était témoin, cela représentait les confessions romantiques que l'on pouvait voir dans certains films à l'eau de rose. C'était tellement cliché que ça me rendait malade rien que d'imaginer. La châtaigne à ses mots se mit à pleurer en mettant ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher et se met à hoqueter et à convulser nerveusement. J'étais totalement paniquée par sa réaction. Elle avait attrapé froid ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien ? Ou c'était encore de ma faute ?

''Shizuru ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te voir aussi triste à cause de moi. Je n'aurai peut être pas dû te dire ces mots. Pardon. Oublie les.'' Lui dis-je en retirant ses mains de son visage, qui était rongé par les larmes et j'essuyais cette souffrance en embrassant ses larmes alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, appréciant chacun de mes baisers sur sa peau. Mais je pouvais sentir un douloureux pincement à ma taille.

''Ne dis surtout pas ça ! Je voulais désespérément que tu me dises tes sentiments pour moi. Et puis ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie car je suis tellement ravie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'avais tellement attendu...cet instant que me dise ces merveilleux mots, j'avais peur que tout ceci soit illusoire...et que mes désirs me font divaguer mais je suis surtout terrorisée qu'à n'importe quel instant je me réveille de ce magnifique rêve. Oui je suis effrayée de prendre mes désirs pour des réalités et de te perdre encore une fois comme à chaque nuit depuis un an que je rêve à toi. Et que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je me réveille seule dans mon lit...tu n'es plus auprès de moi. Tu disparais et je ne peux jamais te rattraper ou te retenir...je ne le supporterai plus...c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne peux contenir mes pleurs, je suis si heureuse.'' J'attrapais avec deux de mes doigts le menton de ma nièce, la forçant à m'observer.

''Shizuru Fujino je t'aime.'' Déclarais-je en fixant ses rubis et je devenais totalement écarlate par ma sincère déclaration. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la fille aux cheveux miels, qui se mit à me sourire angéliquement et sauta dans mes bras me faisant perdre l'équilibre, et nous tombions toutes les deux sur le sol dans une flaque d'eau qui nous éclaboussa encore plus. Je me mis à grimacer à cause de la chute, puis j'ouvris les yeux et vis Shizuru qui se relevait en mettant ses mains à côté de moi prenant appui sur le sol mais elle resta à proximité de mon visage. Son regard se posa sur le mien et on se met à rougir en même temps. Puis on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire par la situation grotesque que l'on se trouvait. On va être vraiment malade. Il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus.

''Maintenant, je sais que tout ceci est réelle.'' Sourit-elle merveilleusement en m'effleurant du bout des doigts mes lèvres ''Ara, il t'en as fallu du temps pour me le dire, j'aurai pu attendre jusqu'à mon lit de mort.''

''Je suis désolée...'' M'excusais-je embarrassée.

''Ce n'est pas suffisant de s'excuser, je veux des actes.'' Bouda Fujino, ce qui me fit sourire.

J'attrapais son poignet, ce qui la surprit puis je la ramenais vers moi et pour lui prouver mon amour, je capturais ses lèvres pour un long baiser enflammé. Je l'embrassais comme j'avais toujours voulu le faire depuis tout ce temps qui nous a séparé. Un baiser passionné mais surtout plein d'amour reflétant tout mes émotions cachées, il devint de plus en plus fougueux et sauvage, nos langues se caressèrent l'une et l'autre cherchant à prendre le dessus de l'une et l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard à bout de souffle, on se séparait à bout de souffle, et nos fronts restèrent collés l'un sur l'autre et on se souriait niaisement. Puis je libérais ma belle, qui était rougissante et sur son petit nuage.

''Shi-zu-ru ?'' L'appelais-je, en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

''Ara...'' Répondit celle-ci les yeux dans le vague ''Natsuki embrasse divinement bien que j'en perds la tête, _qu'est-ce que ça doit être au lit ? Maintenant je ne vais plus jamais la laisser fuir, même si je dois l'attacher à moi, peut être devrais-je utiliser des menottes fufu.'' _Murmura la beauté à l'accent de Kyoto avec un sourire pervers qui se dessina sur les lèvres, ce qui me fit peur.

''Ah quoi tu pensais, il y a un instant Shizuru ?'' Bégayais-je paniquée.

''Ara tu veux vraiment le savoir Na~tsu~ki~'' Sourit la beauté aux cramoisis de manière vicieuse.

''Euh... non...oublie ce que je viens de dire...'' Je la regardais avec une grande tendresse puis elle se met à rougir, pour une fois ce n'était pas moi qui a cette réaction. Elle est si adorable, je comprenais mieux cette envie absolue de me taquiner.

''Natsuki tu t'aies vraiment amélioré par rapport à la dernière fois, même si on ne peut pas vraiment comparer ce genre de baiser avec ceux que je t'ai donné auparavant.''

''Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est plus adulte ? Ou est-ce parce que c'est fait par un amour réciproque ?''

''Peut être les deux, mais dis moi une chose.''

''Quoi ?''

''J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas entraînée avec d'autres filles ou garçons.'' Menaça Shizuru en me regarda suspicieusement, même mon célèbre regard n'est pas aussi effrayant que le sien.

''NON ! Bien sûr que non !'' Je me mis à pâlir, cette fille est effrayante quand elle était jalouse et en colère, j'ai cru qu'elle aller me tuer sur place. Une chose que je devais retenir à l'avenir, ne jamais la mettre en colère.

''Tu as nié trop rapidement, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?'' Gronda la demoiselle jalouse en fronçant des sourcils.

''Non ! J'ai toujours été seule depuis un certain temps. Et puis je pourrais te poser la même question, je suis sûre que tu avais beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons comme des filles, tu devais être très populaire dans ton école, on devait faire la queue pour sortir avec toi.''

''Ara j'étais assez populaire même si je ne comprends pas moi-même, j'étais la seito kaichou de mon école et j'avais des fans clubs mais même si j'ai flirté un peu, ça n'a jamais été sérieux. Je n'ai jamais pu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre comme nous venons de le faire, à part sur la joue ou même aller plus loin avec eux, je ne pouvais pas...non je ne le voulais pas.'' Elle avait un fan club ? Et était la seito kaichou de son école ? Ça m'étonnait à peine, j'aurais aimé la rencontrer quand j'étais une étudiante. Enfin je ne savais pas si nous aurions pu être amies à cette époque, enfin personne ne le savait.

''Vraiment ? Alors je suis ton premier et unique baiser ?''

''Peut être.''

''Tu veux dire que lorsque nous étions sur cette falaise, c'était ton premier baiser ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais sortie avec des garçons.'' M'enquis-je étonner.

''Je suis sortie avec oui, mais il n'y a jamais eu plus. Ou j'arrêtais avant.''

''Donc je suis ton seule et unique amour ?'' Souriais-je chaleureusement en l'embrassant sur le bout de son nez.

Ma châtaigne se mit à rougir instantanément en détournant la tête et se leva de moi.

''Tu le sais déjà.'' Marmonna t-elle à ma plus grande joie.

Je me levai comme elle, lorsqu'elle me donna sa main pour m'aider à me relever et je la ramenais immédiatement contre moi.

* * *

><p>''Natsuki, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce que tu m'as demandé il y a un an, quand on était au cabinet d'avocat.''<p>

Je me mis gratter ma nuque tout en cherchant à quoi elle était en train de penser mais je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, ce que remarqua la fille à l'accent de Kyoto.

''Mou Natsuki, comment peux tu oublier ce genre de chose c'est de notre avenir que nous parlons...''

''Je suis désolée mais je m'en rappelle toujours pas.'' Répondis-je en faisant la moue.

''Tu es trop mignonne ma Natsuki !''

''Arrête avec ça...'' Rougissais-je gênée.

''Ara de quoi nous parlions déjà...c'est ta faute Natsuki tu m'as fait perdre mes pensées...ah oui...tu m'avais proposé de vivre avec toi, est-ce que c'est toujours possible maintenant ?'' Me demanda t-elle avec une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux. Je restais bouche bée, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande.

''C'est possible...'' Bégayais-je en regardant nos mains qui étaient enlacées l'une à l'autre.

''Je voudrais qu'on puisse enfin vivre ensemble comme un vrai couple.''

''Bien...Bien sûr.''

Ma bien aimée ramena mes mains vers elle et se mit à les embrasser en me disant qu'elle m'aimait et je l'embrassais sur sa tête dont elle releva pour me fixer du regard puis me fit un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et je me mis à sourire.

''Natsuki et pour ma demande en mariage ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Veux tu devenir ma femme ?'' Ajouta t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu, je me détournais de sa tête respirant avec difficulté, elle dit que je suis adorable mais c'est elle qui l'est vraiment.

''...Tu es très rapide, on juste ensemble depuis quelques minutes.''

''Mais ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai attendu ! Soit un an d'abstinence et c'est très long _tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis frustrée mais je rattraperai ce temps sois en sûr Natsuki que tu devras me supplier de te laisser tranquille, ce que bien sûr je ne ferais jamais_. Mais surtout ça fait 18 ans que je t'attendais dans ma vie.'' Dit-elle en boudant, à ses mots je me mis à rougir intensément, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me dirait quelque chose d'aussi romantique alors que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus, vous voyez un peu plus taquin même si il y a un moment, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'elle avait pensé à quelque chose, qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je sache.

''Oui mais on saute trop d'étapes, on est même pas sortie ensemble ou fait d'autre chose que ferait un couple normal. Et puis je n'ai pas dit que je ne pensais pas au mariage avec toi, on verra le temps venu.'' Bafouillais-je gênée par ce que je venais de dire, car je n'aurais imaginé que je penserai un jour au mariage mais c'est seulement avec elle que je pense à ce genre de chose.

''Ara Natsuki veux seulement devenir ma petite amie pour faire des choses perverses avec moi ? Notre relation est seulement sexuelle pour toi ?'' QUOI ! **Voilà** à quoi je m'attendais de sa part ! Me taquiner quand les choses deviennent sérieuses.

''Non ! Et puis on l'a jamais fait !'' Ajoutais-je écarlate, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire.

''Je vois, tu ne pensais qu'a ça depuis le début. Ma petite amie est une vraie obsédée. Je devrais faire plus attention maintenant.''

''Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas une obsédée, ça serait plutôt toi !'' Dis-je mal à l'aise.

''Alors tu ne veux pas faire ce genre ''de chose'' avec moi ?'' Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

''Oui enfin non...j'aimerai beaucoup...si c'est avec toi...'' Bégayais-je rouge d'embarras, comment osait-elle me faire dire ce genre de chose ? Elle est en train de me pervertir et pourtant c'est moi l'adulte.

''Ara je vais adorer vivre avec toi mais surtout ~profiter~de toi Na-tsu-ki._''_

Ma taquineuse me donna une claque bruyante à mes fesses et je sursautais surprise par ce geste inattendu en mettant mes mains sur celle-ci et je vis le sourire carnassier de Shizuru qui me fit frissonner tout le long de l'échine.

''Maintenant ceci m'appartient.'' Remarqua la brune en me montrant du doigt mon postérieur.

''Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais ça m'appartient.''

''Ara peut être, mais maintenant ça m'appartient aussi, tout comme le reste. Tu m'appartiens totalement Natsuki.'' Sourit la brune en me serrant dans ses bras.

''Je crois que je vais en baver.'' Pensais-je en souriant quand ma petite amie me tient par la taille et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

''Natsuki ?''

''Oui ?'' Répondis-je en la regardant.

''Je t'aime.'' Je me mis à rougir en souriant.

''Je t'aime aussi Shizuru.''

''Et si on rentrais à la maison, on va être malade.'' Suggérais-je.

''Ara oui chez nous, j'ai hâte ma Natsuki.''

**FIN**


End file.
